Powerless
by MistressDarkness
Summary: Darken Rahl has sent his army to take Kahlan.
1. Chapter 1

Feet pounded into the ground in urgency, leaving behind large prints in the dirt. "Richard! Slow down!" an old man yelled from behind, desperately trying to keep up.

Richard wheeled around, his face contorted into a mixture of anger and desperation. "Do you think they're slowing down?! No! They're not going to wait for us to catch up and there's no way I'm slowing down so that they can have more time to…" He stopped short, not even wanting to fathom what those men would do to her.

Kahlan. How the hell had he let this happen? His panting echoed in his ears as his mind swam. Nothing was out of the ordinary the previous morning until D'Haran soldiers showed up. He still didn't know how they had found him and his companions. There had to be at least 40 of them. Even Zedd's powers could only defeat so many at one time. Richard dove into the battle, the rage of his sword eager to protect his friends. Zedd had already taken care of 4 men and moved onto the next group. Those trained soldiers had no chance against a wizard, yet they willingly fought him. Normally they would go for the man's hands to stop his magic or run in the opposite direction to try a different tactic later. This was just suicide. It didn't make sense. Then again, they were D'Haran soldiers. Anything Darken Rahl demanded of them they would do. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Richard's sword slid across one man's neck, cutting off another's arm in the process.

He risked a glance over to Kahlan; she was fairing quite well per usual. Her white confessor's dress flowed elegantly with her movements. She looked beautiful even when taking another's life. That was when he saw them coming. From the shadows of the trees emerged four D'Haran soldiers. Their uniforms were a slightly darker shade of red and black. It was obvious these men were a quad. And he knew exactly what quads did to confessors. "KAHLAN!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. She turned towards him. No, look in the opposite direction! "BEHIND YOU!" She spun on her heels as the first man sent a powerful punch to gut. With the wind knocked out of her, Kahlan doubled over. Before she could catch her breath, she found herself eating dirt with a boot pressed firmly into her back. Her lungs tried to force air into her body, only to inhale the grains of sand beneath her. So that was the plan. Send in an army to keep Richard and Zedd busy while the quad snuck in and took out the confessor. The Seeker ignored the soldiers coming at him, swinging his sword only at those that stood between him and Kahlan. His mission turned from murdering Darken Rahl's followers to protecting the one he loved. "NO!" None could hear him over the magical explosions and metal striking against metal.

A member of the quad pulled a dagger from its sheath. While he was temporarily distracted, Kahlan swung her leg out, swiping the man's other leg out from under him. He hit the ground with a loud thud. The pressure lifted off of her back. She rolled to the side up onto the balls of her feet as the other 3 members of the quad immediately dove for the spot she had been stuck in.

Kahlan's eyes swept the ground, looking for a weapon. These men were trained to evade her confessor power. A weapon was more practical in this kind of situation. Her wide eyes darted in every direction. This couldn't be the end, not like this. She was supposed to die in some heroic battle protecting Richard against Darken Rahl, not in a surprise attack by the D'Harans. Her gaze rested upon a sword four feet away. "Don't even think about it mother confessor," a voice laced with malice brought her out of her thoughts. She bit her lip, judging how good her odds were of reaching the sword before she was cut down by another. Unfortunately, they were not in her favor. Her breathing evened out so she could concentrate. Darting off to the side, she curved around a swinging sword, diving under another. She slid towards the hilt on the ground, her fingers within inches of her steel savior. A powerful crunch sounded as a boot slammed down on her hand. She couldn't contain the cry that escaped her lips. Her heel clipped one of the quad members in the back of the knee, forcing him to the ground. He landed within reach. Before his face even touched soil, Kahlan's other hand was around the man's neck. Anticipating this move, another soldier was already bringing his sword down, ready to chop off the confessor's wrist. Her eyes locked on their target. At the last second, she pulled her hand away before the sharp metal became stuck in the dirt in front of her. Thunder without sound echoed through the hills. Her power released as she drew her arm back to her side. She had missed. Dear Spirits, they had actually made her miss. Fatigue immediately overtook her body and soul. "JUST STAY DOWN YOU BITCH!" The words barely registered with her as the dagger was plunged deep into her thigh. She bit her tongue trying to suppress her own scream but to no avail. Her hand instinctively went to reach for the dagger planted in her leg. It was kicked away roughly. Rough fingers scrapped against her scalp as Kahlan was forcefully dragged up by her hair.

Richard broke through the last of the ranks, coming to a screeching halt. His gaze rested on the exhausted woman before him being held by two soldiers, one pressing a dagger firmly into her throat. Blood trickled down over the glistening silver. Fear was clear in her eyes. But it wasn't just fear for herself, it was fear for him. "Let her go," the Seeker growled.

One of the men off to the side reached down and twisted the dagger still sticking out of the confessor's leg. It made a sickening squelching noise as Kahlan gritted her teeth. "I don't think so. This one is ours," a perverted smile etched its way onto the soldier's face.

Richard's own anger became amplified by the sword. He waged his own battle within his mind; he had to save Kahlan but if he even made one step towards her, these men would slice her throat before his foot even hit the ground.

"Watcha gunna do Seeker?" another masculine voice boomed. "It's shame we have to kill such a pretty monster…" he breathed into her ear, loud enough for Richard to hear. A gloved finger traced her lips while he licked his own. She futilely tried to pull away, only to have the knife press deeper into her neck.

The hatred in her eyes was reflected in Richard's. They were tormenting him. They knew he wouldn't risk harm coming to her. He struggled to keep the sword's rage in check. Any wrong move and he would lose the one he loved forever.

A stream of fire scorched a man who was holding a sword above Richard's back. The heat burned the Seeker from behind, momentarily forcing him to turn around. He became so wrapped up in the quad he had forgotten about the rest of the D'Harans. Zedd's outstretched arm switched direction to meet an attacker head on. "RICHARD!" he yelled, pointing with his other hand in the Seeker's general direction. "KAHLAN!" Richard spun on his heel to see the quad retreating into the forest. Stupid! He cursed himself. He had taken his attention off of them for a second, giving them the chance they needed to escape. His feet hit the ground running as fast as he could. He only made it about half a mile before more D'Haran soldiers emerged from their hiding places. They blocked his path. In frustration, he released the rage he had been holding back. The Sword of Truth tore through flesh, hacked off limbs, and defeated weapons. They were no match for him, but they served their purpose; they stalled him, giving the quad more time to escape.

Richard was helpless as he watched Kahlan's figure disappearing in the distance, being dragged across the ground. His sword dove through someone's abdomen, his gaze never leaving the place where she had last been visible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I actually forgot to post an author's note last chapter. Oops. This take place sometime after Denna but before Revenant. I am currently reading the 5th book. I will be combining some aspects of the book with the show, but no major spoilers from the books (if I do later on, I will let everyone know). Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep the reviews coming, they're very good motivation :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of the Seeker. The end.

Chapter 2

Zedd finally caught up with Richard. His labored breathing made his words hard to understand, "We can't keep moving at this grueling pace."

Richard's face glistened with sweat, "We can't slow down. I don't want Kahlan with those bastards any longer than she has to be. If we're too late…" he shook his head, trying to clear the images that bombarded his mind. "No, maybe they want to control her--"

Zedd cut him off, "No one can control a confessor."

Rage overtook him again as his hand brush the hilt of the Sword of Truth, "Her father did!" He blurted out without thinking.

Zedd's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "What?"

The wizard wasn't there when the listener had pried into Kahlan's past, when she had told them about her childhood. He felt like he was betraying Kahlan's confidence, but Zedd had to know it was possible to control her. "When she was young, after her mother died and her father was freed from the hold of her mother's power, he forced her and Denee to committ numerous crimes. Punishment followed if they disobeyed." Short and simple; he didn't want to tell Zedd anymore than he had to. He purposely left out what kind of punishment. The rope still frightened her. Richard's face was solemn. The story he had to tell placated his anger.

Zedd put an arm on his shoulder. He began again, his voice calmer. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm worried about her too, but we're not going to be any good to Kahlan if we're too exhausted to even fight for her."

He couldn't argue the wizard's logic. Accepting defeat, the Seeker slumped down the side of a tree. His head rested in his hands. "What could they possibly want with her?"

Flowing robes came to rest beside the young man. The hand squeezed Richard's shoulder, "I don't know. But I promise you my boy, we'll get her back." He stood back up, heading off to go find wood. He knew his grandson was in no condition to be setting up camp. He just hoped Richard could get some rest tonight. "Dear Spirits," he whispered, "please protect our Kahlan."

******

Blue eyes squeezed shut. Water slowly leaked out from behind them. Pain coursed through her leg. A man in uniform grabbed more dirt and rubbed it deep into her dagger wound. "You like that?" he taunted.

"Who in their right mind would like that?!" she spat through gritted teeth.

The soldier that had been sitting next to her sprawled out figure rose quickly, giving a swift kick to the face. "No one gave you permission to speak!"

Kahlan didn't even bother turning her head to face her attacker. "And no one gave you permission to be a son of a bitch," she muttered back.

She heard the familiar sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath. It's tip pressed firmly under her chin. She didn't even make a move to acknowledge it. They didn't want to kill her or they would have done so already, or at least begun the torture quads were so infamous for. Even if they did kill her, at least she wouldn't be used as leverage to endanger Richard. Richard. Dear Spirits, please let him be okay. She knew he'd come for her, as much as she wished he wouldn't. No matter how many times she had told him that she would die for him, that him and his mission are more important, that its bigger than them and their love for each other. He would still come. He was a rare person indeed. She just hoped Zedd could talk some sense into him and keep him away from harm.

Kahlan was snapped out her thoughts by the cool metal against the side of her cheek. The flat side pushed against her head, forcing her to turn towards the man. He smirked down at her, "You're not even worth it." Her eyes watched him walk a couple steps and then return, a rope in hand. Her body stiffened unintentionally. Now what? She was already aggravated her hands were gloved and chained tight together. He made a loop, placing it over her neck. "Get up," he commanded. She laid still on the ground. "GET UP!" One harsh pull up on the rope made it tighten around her neck. Her hands went for the loop, desperately trying to loosen it. He pulled again, forcing her to feet. Once she up, there was enough slack to allow her some air. The other three stood around her smiling, like she was some show of amusement. If looks could kill, they'd all be dead.

One of them spoke up, "We're tired of dragging you." It was her turn to smirk. Kahlan had refused to walk. They threatened to drag her, and they did. Only they complained about having to pull her weight behind them. If she was going with them, she sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy on them. "You are no more than a bitch and shall be treated as such." So that was it?! This stupid rope was fastened around her like a choke chain on a dog. Rage pounded through her veins but she couldn't do anything with it.

Someone else took the rope. "Kneel before me." Not even a muscle moved. A sharp tug downward put too much pressure on her stab wound. She fell to her knees. "Good girl," the guy smiled. "This is good practice for when you will kneel before Lord Rahl."

Kahlan's head snapped up to attention. She assumed they were taking her to Rahl but she had no idea why. "Never." She tried to get back up. The soldier placed the end of the rope under his boot. It wasn't long enough to allow her to stand. Laughing erupted from them all as she struggled and fell back down. That was the final straw. She fell flat, grabbing the rope with both of her chained hands. She grunted as she pulled as hard as she could. The force knocked the man off of his feet. Before they knew what hit them, her leg swung out and clipped another two.

She took off running ignoring the pain in her leg. The only man she hadn't knocked down was close behind her. The confessor struggled to get the rope off of her neck. Once she was free of it, she cut a corner sharp, circling around on the soldier. She threw the rope over his neck, pulling tight. His hands went to his throat, an instinctive reaction. Before he could remove it, she tossed the other end up over a tree branch. When the other side dangled down in front of her, she jumped as high as she could and hung onto it. The soldier was lifted two feet off the ground, thrashing about. The noose was suffocating him. His hands clawed at his neck in desperation. Blood trickled down. She held on as tight as possible.

Another soldier rounded the corner. He went to grab Kahlan. She pulled her weight up and kicked him square in the chest. He landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him. The one being hanged still struggled. Come on, she prayed, die already! She pulled down hard on the rope, trying to make him pass out quicker. The soldier on the ground grabbed her feet. She swung wildly but she couldn't escape his grasp. He gave a swift tug and she fell off the rope. The other man dropped to the ground like a rag doll with a loud thud. He wasn't moving anymore.

The man in front of her straddled her, squeezing her thigh tight where the dagger had once been. He removed that same weapon while she was pinned down. She couldn't hold in the scream any longer. The last two D'Harans were coming quickly. Before she could think of anything else, she sat up as far as she could, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. She dragged his face close to hers. "Forgive me Richard," she whispered. Her lips pressed against the soldiers. His moment of hesitation was all she needed. Kahlan relaxed her hold on her power, feeling it seep into the man's body. The infamous thunder without sound reverberated through the hills.

She fell back against the ground panting. "Protect me," she whispered. The soldier immediately rose up, unsheathing his sword. He met another's attack head on. Kahlan rolled over, trying to crawl a distance. Between using her power, the battle, and her injured leg, she felt completely drained. She pulled herself up against a tree for a balance. She had to find a place to hid; it was her best bet. They could easily out run her now. She heard metal slice through flesh. She didn't even have time to consider which of the three could have died.

Before she could get much farther, a rough kick to her back sent her sprawling on the ground again. She turned over to have a sword pressed against her throat. The man who stood before her was covered in blood and sweat, his eyes gleaming with malice. "You," he panted, "Will pay for that."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Richard jumped up, eyes wide. "Kahlan?" he whispered. He had heard a scream echo across the hills. He glanced over to the wizard who was still fast asleep. The sun was just coming up, sending rays of light across the land. Though it looked gorgeous, at that moment nothing but Kahlan's safety mattered. "Zedd wake up!"

"Wha…?" Zedd mumbled. He sat up slowly, seeing his grandson dart around camp grabbing his belongings and smothering the fire. "What's going on?"

Without stopping, the brunette called over his shoulder, "We have to go now, I heard Kahlan's scream. She's nearby and those bastards are hurting her." The last sentence dripped with anger. It was clear this man was going to get revenge.

"Are you sure it was her?" Despite having to ask, the wizard was already gathering his things.

"Positive. I felt her power. Something must have happened…" he began mumbling to himself.

"Then go." Richard looked up. Zedd repeated himself, "Then go. I'll finish here, you go get her back." The young man smiled his appreciation as he dropped his things, taking off into a full run.

******

The tip of the sword dug into her throat, making it hard to breath. Kahlan inched backwards towards a tree. "Don't move." The danger in his voice made her stop. She had pushed him to his limit.

"You can't kill me. You have orders not to," she stated simply.

The soldier bent down to her level, "I don't have any orders about a low-life like you." He spat on the ground next to her face.

She tilted her head away from his saliva soaking into the dirt. Her voice became bolder, "You would have killed me already if you didn't have orders not to. You've had plenty of opportunities. Just like this one right now." She grabbed the blade of the sword with one hand, pulling it slightly closer to her.

His reserve faltered. With a snarl, he dropped the sword and picked her up by the collar of her dress. He slammed her body up against the tree she had slowly been trying to make her way to. His face was inches from hers, "I may have orders not to kill you, but that is as far as they go." He pulled her forward and hit her up against the bark again. Her head jolted from the impact. "You killed my other men, but you will not be so lucky with me. And from what I know about your kind, you're defenseless after using your power." He smirked. "And I've got plans for you…" he whispered into her ear. His hot breath traveled down her collar bone. The smile plastered on his face widened when she her body produced an uncontrolled shiver. Knuckles made contact with the confessor's jaw.

Blood trickled down the side of her mouth. The D'Haran chucked her as hard as he could against the ground. "I may have underestimated your strength before, but it will not happen again." Every slow footstep towards her was death. "The greatest achievement of any quad member would be to one day catch the Mother Confessor." He mocked her title. "And I have her right here."

Kahlan's eyes watched the man's every move. Her mind screamed at her to run, but she knew she would never make it. Each muscle in her body ached. Breathing was even becoming a chore. She wanted to give into the darkness, let her mind and body slip into unconsciousness, but she feared what would happen to her if she did. Pure adrenaline is what was keeping her going.

"First thing is first, we have to do something about these legs of yours…" He used his boot to push her dress up to her knee. "All of that kicking and running, I can imagine better uses for them." His foot continued moving the fabric up to her thigh. Kahlan reached down and quickly pulled her outfit back to down to its proper place.

The soldier bent down next to her, snickering at her reaction. His coarse hand gently landed on her ankle. As he spoke, his rough fingers began traveling up her leg, "It's always more fun when they fight."

Kahlan gritted her teeth. This couldn't be happening. She was a person to be respected and feared, yet here she was, powerless against him. Her mind screamed at her to make him stop, to cuss him out, do _something_, anything. His fingers circled the smooth skin, tracing her knee cap. Her breathing became more labored as he made his way farther up her dress. Midway up her thigh, the man's face hardened. He dove his thumb as hard as he could into her stab wound. Kahlan's back arched with the pain. A piercing scream left her throat. Both of her hands immediately went to the wound, grasping the area around his hand as hard as possible. His thumb moved around inside the open cut. The nail scratched against tissue and muscle. Through all of the pain, the woman focused her mind. If she couldn't think, she was never going to get out of this. Richard's voice echoed in her head: think of the solution, not the problem. Her hand drew back forming a fist. The soldier removed his hand from underneath her dress to catch her punch. She grunted with the effort it took.

The man's eyes squinted. He squeezed her hand tight in his, until she winced from the pressure. Slowly, he leaned his body weight in, pushing her fist back down to the ground beside her head. His hand followed it so that he was leaning over her torso. She panted hard. Rage flowed from her eyes. "I saw you kiss that man you confessed. I think it's my turn for a taste." Before he could lean in closer, his head snapped up. Gray eyes roved the trees and bushes. "Shit" he cussed before rolling off her. He removed a crossbow from his back with one hand, using the other to drag Kahlan behind a patch of dense bushes. He pointed his weapon at something unseen in the background. The confessor was pulled up into a sitting position by her hair so she could see through the branches. "If you try to yell, I will shoot. If you even make me think in the slightest that you are going to give us away or make a run for it, I will kill him." She followed the line of sight to see where the crossbow was pointed. Her heart caught in her chest. Richard came through the foliage, glancing back and forth. And the weapon the soldier wielded was aimed straight at his heart. She stopped breathing, for fear that would be cause enough for the man to shoot. After all, this is the Seeker. Darken Rahl has wanted nothing more than to see his dead and mutilated corpse hung before him. She had to struggle with herself not to dive for the crossbow, anything to move it away from its target. She knew she would never be able to act in time; the man's finger rest on the trigger. The soldier was sincere in his claim: he'd kill the Seeker if she moved. Keep running Richard, she pleaded silently to herself. Just keep going.

Richard glanced around his surroundings. She couldn't be far off. This place looked like a battle scene. Three soldiers lay lifeless on the ground. One of them had a D'Haran sword shoved through his abdomen. That was proof enough; Kahlan had used her power. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips; his Kahlan had fought off three of the men. She was a lot tougher than she looked. Any relief he felt at knowing only one soldier was left was replaced when he realized despite everything, they still had her. She hadn't been able to escape. He feared what the last soldier may have done to her after she killed his comrades. Please let her still be alive. This was exactly how quads operated: 3 would die after a confessor used her power on one of them, but the last one survived in order to finish the job of murdering the woman. Blood littered the ground. His gaze wandered over to a man with a rope around his neck. He walked over, checking the man's pulse. He was dead, but he hadn't been for long. Heat still radiated from the corpse. Richard's mind wandered, how had she been able to kill him with the rope? And where did the rope come from? Anger flashed behind his eyes; that rope had better not been around her wrists. He wandered farther ahead, expecting their trail to move forward in the direction he had been tracking them.

In the bushes, the soldier grabbed Kahlan's midsection with one arm while the other still pointed the weapon at the seeker's heart. He whispered so soft she had to strain to hear, "come with me. Make a sound and he dies." She nodded in response. Her heart ached fiercely. She wanted nothing more than to run into the safety of Richard's strong embrace, just stay there forever. To have to go in the opposite direction of that daydream was agony. The two slowly backed out of the bushes.

Richard back tracked after ten minutes of searching for the trail. Frustrated with himself, he scanned the battle scene again. They hadn't continued in a straight path. Someone was trying to throw him off and it had worked. "Damn it," he muttered. What good was having the background of being a woods guide if it failed him when he needed it most? He bent down near the tree with blood on it. His hand touched the ground, moving over it. The dirt became warm in a certain area. Someone had been lying on the ground. It was very recent or the body heat wouldn't still be in the soil. His head popped up searching. His mind began to wander again. Visions of Kahlan laying dead on the ground bombarded him. He rubbed his eyes hard, trying to disturb the flood of images. Focus on the task at hand. He took a deep breath. His feelings were clouding his judgment. He couldn't keep guessing, he had already wasted plenty of time assuming they had kept going straight. If he had stopped to think, he would have realized how stupid the soldier would have to be in order to keep going in that direction. It was the obvious choice.

Heavy footsteps interrupted the Seeker's concentration. He immediately drew the Sword of Truth. "Whoa whoa, easy my boy," Zedd's hands went up into the air to surrender.

A heavy sigh escaped past Richard's lips. "Sorry Zedd, you startled me." The sword slid easily back into its sheath.

The wizard glanced around at the dead bodies before him, "I can see that. Did they put up much of a fight?"

"I wouldn't know, it wasn't me who fought them." His hand continued to roam around the warm dirt. The imprint was too large to be one body, someone had been on the ground next to her. A low growl rumbled in his throat. Unsettled soil let him know that she did not go down easily.

"Of course, I should have seen it sooner." Zedd's eyes were locked onto the D'Haran blade protruding from a soldier's stomach. "Bags, there's only three dead," he cursed to himself. One of them still had Kahlan and he didn't even want to imagine what her punishment would be for killing these men. He left the question of whether Richard had caught up to them in time unspoken. If the Seeker had made it before they left, there was no doubt in his mind Kahlan would be in his arms right this moment. He didn't want to remind Richard of his failure.

Richard's eyes followed the trail of unsettled dirt to a patch of thick bushes. He was only vaguely paying attention to what Zedd was saying. His feet shuffled over towards the greenery as he stayed in his crouched position. Broken leaves and twigs laid around the bottom of the brush. Around the center in the back was a large niche. He crawled inside. The area was just big enough for two to fit in. He touched the dirt beneath him; it was warm as well. In frustration, his fist hit the ground hard. An imprint was left behind.

"Richard?" Zedd asked cautiously, not knowing why his grandson had suddenly become so enraged.

The seeker turned towards the older man's voice. That's when he noticed a small opening in the foliage. He peered closer and was able to see Zedd on the other side. They had been here. The unsettled dirt outside the bush meant Kahlan had been dragged inside between the branches. And they had seen him. Kahlan and the soldier had sat right where he was now and had watched him. She was only a yard away from him and he hadn't seen her. His anger took a turn; it was now directed at himself. How could he have been so stupid? With a grunt, the Sword of Truth was whipped out of its sheath. The shrubs fell to the ground with a single swing. The Seeker stood panting in the middle of the fallen forestry.

The wizard eyed Richard suspiciously. All of the man's rage had been unleashed on an innocent bush. But if the bush was innocent, the Sword of Truth wouldn't have been able to strike it down; unless Richard believed it to be of evil intent. "Of what significance is that bush?"

The younger man looked up. He felt like he was in a daze. "They were right here Zedd. They were right here!" He yelled, pointing at the ground beneath him. "Right under my nose and I didn't even know it. That lone soldier wouldn't have stood a chance against me and yet I let him get away again with Kahlan. Twigs crunched under the weight of his feet as he turned around. The metal tip of the sword plunged into the ground with a grunt. That's when Richard saw it. Around the blade of his weapon was more unsettled dirt. They had exited behind the foliage. He had their trail again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Sorry the long wait. I had a small case of writer's block but i think it's all taken care of now. I originally meant this part to be only one chapter, but i always tend to get carried away with my writing so this next piece will be split into two chapters (otherwise it would have been waayyy too long and you guys would have to wait another week for me to write the next piece of it still). So enjoy!

I also wanted to say a BIG thanks to everyone who reviews this story and to everyone who reviews on here and the other two places I post this story: livejournal and the One Love: Confessor and Seeker Society board. i really appreciate all of your feedback and comments. they make for great motivation and it really brightens my day to know people enjoy reading something that I enjoy writing.

Sweat beaded down Kahlan's face. The sun's rays showed no mercy in the heat they emitted on the travelers. The soldier continued to march as though it was a cool autumn morning even though he was buried under armor and chain mail. "Why don't you take a break? You're going to overheat yourself and collapse."

The man's stride never faltered nor did he turn around, "And why would you suddenly be so concerned about my health?"

Her white dress clung to her body uncomfortably. "Because when I escape, I rather it be a fair fight. I don't want to win by default." The confessor could care less about this petty excuse for a man. If he dropped dead, all the power to him; but she doubted that would happen. He had been trained by Darken Rahl and therefore could withstand just about anything. Anything but the Seeker. She smiled inwardly at the thought. She had to buy time for Richard to catch up to them or they would both be killed.

The quad member slowly turned to face her. He appraised her up and down, trying to figure her out. Before she knew what was coming, a right hook slammed forcefully into her jaw. New blood spilled out of her mouth, running down her chin over the old crusted stream that already trailed down her neck. No pain was visible through the confessor's mask. "Confessors make horrible liars." Kahlan scoffed to herself at his statement; Richard had told her the same exact thing. Even she admitted lying was not her strong point. "But I do believe you have a point."

Kahlan narrowed her eyes suspiciously at his vague wording. Somehow she doubted it would go the way she intended.

Her suspicions turned out to be correct. About three hours later the pair was still walking through the forest, though their direction had changed. The soldier had grabbed the chains holding her wrists together and thrown her out in front. She walked as slow as the D'Haran would allow. If the confessor tested him too much, he jabbed her with the sword tip that was pressed firmly into her back. She already had four cuts including two deep ones that were still oozing red liquid. Kahlan would be amazed if any part of her dress was still white after this was all over.

The shout of another man snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up, realizing for the first time where they were headed. An enormous wall stood a few yards ahead of her stretching as far as the eye could see. Soldiers were positioned among various points, all weapons aimed at her. She stiffened involuntarily. She knew this was not the People's Palace, but it was obviously a D'Haran military camp. Once inside, there wouldn't be any hope for escape. Kahlan's feet seemed to feel as though they had turned to cement; each step was incredibly hard to take. It took a great effort just lift each foot off of the ground. Her captor noticed their pace slow which produced another long gash on the confessor's back. She winced against the pain. She thought by now she should be used to such agony. Though none could match what she felt when she thought of what Richard must be going through to try to get to her. Even if she told him not to come, she knew he still would. There was no getting through to that man.

Kahlan looked up. The guard posted at the gate smiled at her pain. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. He wouldn't be so cocky if her hands weren't gloved and bound. If only she could wipe that smirk off of his hairy face. His sword left its sheath. The metallic ring filled her mind as the steel sang next to her ear. Even though it didn't touch her skin, she could feel the cold radiating from the blade. Goosebumps appeared on her flesh. His eyes never left hers as he spoke to the soldier, "State your name, rank, and purpose here."

The man positioned behind Kahlan spoke with authority, "Captain Damian Rigel. I was personally sent by Darken Rahl with the other members of my quad to capture the Mother Confessor and return her to him. I am in need of two horses for the trip back to the People's Palace."

The gatekeeper looked taken aback. Apparently this quad member outranked him by a lot. "Yes Captain. Though I am not sure we have any horses to spare."

"Darken Rahl has been waiting for this lovely gift here," he shoved Kahlan closer to the sword as he spoke. She stretched her head backwards to keep from hitting the blade as it glistened in the sunlight. "I don't want to keep our Lord waiting. He would not be happy at all if he found out your garrison prevented him from receiving his present sooner."

No further explanation was needed as to what would happen if Lord Rahl became unhappy. "Yes of course captain, right this way." The man yelled up to the gate tower. The wall separated in two, revealing an entrance that would have been invisible to the untrained eye. Kahlan took a deep breath preparing herself mentally for what was to come. The now familiar poke in the back forced her forwards towards the waiting army.

One foot after the other. Soldiers lined a path on each side of the newcomers. Each of their weapons followed Kahlan as she passed them in turn. She kept her head up in defiance, refusing to lower it to these scum. Her eyes met theirs, angering many. It may not have been the wisest idea, but as a confessor, she had been taught to never bow down to anyone. She could not and would not show weakness, especially to murderers such as these.

Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, hiding much of her face from the people gathering around to watch the procession. Men began to hoot and holler at the tattered woman. Her face reddened though it could not be clear if it was in embarrassment or anger. Most likely it was from the latter. Whistles sounded from the side. The whole lot of them are pigs. Before she could take another step, a wet blob smacked hard into her cheek. Her eyes darted over to its source. The man grinned at her as his spit slowly slid down her face. She fought to keep from removing it. Any acknowledgement gave him satisfaction. Instead, she marched on with her head high.

Unfortunately, the spit wad had served as a catalyst. Paper balls flew at her from all angles along with spit and other objects. A wooden mug from a local pub made impact on the back of her skull, momentarily causing her vision to black out. Kahlan held her composure trying her hardest not to make any sudden movements when items hit her. Even children were running up to the front of the ranks, throwing what they could at the defenseless woman. Their mothers beamed with pride. Garbage littered the ground in the confessor's wake.

"ENOUGH!" a voice boomed throughout the camp, bringing all of the jeers and flying objects to a cease fire. The burly man turned his attention to Kahlan, staring her up and down as the gatekeeper had done. He spit at her feet to the cheers of his men. He raised an arm to silence them. "You dare bring this filth to my garrison? What business have you here soldier?"

"Sir, it is not my honor to have to drag this monster created by the Keeper himself all across the Midlands back to D'Hara and for you to have to lay eyes on her. I will be gone as soon as you can present me with two horses so I may deliver this to Lord Rahl." He shoved Kahlan to the ground. Her face landed in the leader of the camp's spit. She struggled to keep the bile in her throat down. Captain Rigel stomped hard on her back, holding her to the ground. Her breathing became shallow. "Please do not delay our departure. Lord Rahl has been waiting a while and I know we both do not want to upset our Lord. If you grant me two horses, I'm sure Lord Rahl will look favorably upon you sir."

The man weighed Rigel's words. "We can have two horses ready for you by nightfall. Until then, you may stay here. I will prepare a small army to accompany you to make sure Lord Rahl gets his package safely."

"That won't be necessary sir, I can handle this single bitch by myself. She is no trouble for one of my standing." He hid his true motives. Rigel wanted to be the one to present Darken Rahl with the Mother Confessor. The reward for her capture was his and his alone. He won't allow some soldiers who came into his mission at the very end to take the credit for his work. Besides, there was no way he was going to let this woman embarrass him in front of his comrades. With all of the tricks she had pulled on him already, he didn't want rumors to start spreading that he wasn't all he was cracked up to be. Her strength and determinism made his blood boil. He would break her, he would see to that personally.

"If you believe that to be wise captain." The camp's own captain's gaze wandered towards the confessor still face down in the dirt. "Tie her up to the wall in the center of camp. Let everyone see the monstrosities that defy our Lord and what happens to them when they do." His voice boomed over the onlookers. "Let this be a lesson to you all." His attention returned to the captain before him, "you are dismissed."

"Yes sir," Damian placed an arm across his midsection and took a small bow. It was not an act to show inferiority in rank, but to show respect. His foot put more pressure on Kahlan's back as he lowered himself into the gesture. The lack of oxygen getting to her lungs forced her to cough, inhaling dirt as she did which aggravated her lungs even more. Hacking and wheezing, the soldier grabbed her ankle, dragging her upside down through the dirt and garbage. She tried to twist herself around so she could breath but it proved impossible at the pace he was pulling her.

Finger nails scrapped against her tender scalp as he hauled her up by her hair. Her head throbbed as a migraine set in. Shoving her against the wall, he reached up to fastened her already bound hands to a hooked chain in the wall. Her feet almost touched the ground. He held her there while he tightened the length to his own liking. Once he was finished, he dropped her, causing all of her weight to pull down hard on her chained wrists. Kahlan's eyes squeezed shut to block out the pain and the smirk she knew would be plastered on his face. She could feel a warm liquid running down her arms making its way to her elbows. "Bastard…" she managed to mutter.

Rigel approached her once again, grabbing her face roughly with one hand. "What did you call me?" She refused to answer which prompted him to squeeze harder. He put his face as close as possible to hers without touching skin to skin, "I couldn't hear you, say it again." Again the pressure on her face increased. The confessor's bones screamed out in pain yet no sound left her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she hacked up a cough in his face. He closed his eyes against the tiny bits that flew out of her mouth onto his cheek and mouth. He released her, slowly using that hand to wipe off the spit. A feral growl escaped his throat. His hand drew back, slamming hard into her abdomen. She groaned against the impact, gasping for breath. His fist landed in her stomach again and again until he was panting. The last one that made contact finally caused a scream of pain to emit from Kahlan's sore throat. "Learn your place confessor, and you better learn it quickly." He walked away, leaving her dangling from the chains.

Kahlan tried to control her breathing. It hurt when air passed through her organs. Shallow breaths were the only way to prevent her from coughing. Soldiers and their families soon gathered around to stare at the spectacle. Jokes and laughter about the woman began to spread through the crowd like wildfire. One D'Haran approached her holding a tall cup. He slowly brought it above her head, letting the scalding contents pour out onto her scalp. She gritted her teeth as she took a sharp intake of air. The hot liquid sizzled down her skin. The others smiled at her misfortune. Another came up, using his weapon to chop off a lock of her hair. She growled. Her hair represented her status as Mother Confessor; they wanted to defile her position. No one could take that away from her. Despite knowing this fact, their actions still caused her mental anguish.

Soon there were so many people around her, she became overwhelmed. None of her training had ever prepared her for this. Hands and faces were everywhere. There was nothing she could say or do to make them stop. Panic overtook her mind as her body was pummeled with fists, feet, and other objects. She writhed against the chains, causing the metal to cut deeper into her wrists. More blood streamed down her arms to the masses' delight. They found her feeble attempts to escape amusing. Groans escaped her lips. Blue orbs scanned over all of the smiles in front of her. So many faces, so many people. Evil laughter filled her ears, resonating within them. She had to get out of here, she had to break free. Kahlan's body pushed off the wall, barely moving. If anything, she caused herself pain and the noise to increase. Her eyelids drooped down; she couldn't let them see the tears that had begun to form. It would only encourage them to do their worst.

Richard. She tried to block out what was happening to her. Richard. What had he told her he had done in his effort to resist Denna? That's right, he had partitioned his mind. He thought of Kahlan. Her mind wandered back to him; every curve of his body, every bulge of his muscles, every fine feature in his face. Tranquility flowed through her veins calming her, despite what was happening to her body. She was used to people hating her. It came with her job as a confessor. She was always blamed for the criminal's actions even though the only thing she did was force them to confess to their own actions. Her life was constantly threatened. That's why each confessor had a wizard traveling with her. Without one, they couldn't defeat a whole crowd. The only thing preventing people from attacking her was fear. These people had none. They had seen her beaten and unable to fight back; there was no longer anything to be afraid of if she could not harm them. This was their revenge.

Richard. He was different from the beginning. He didn't run from her when he first met her, he protected her. No one had ever done that of their own free will. Even after he learned what she was and about her powers, he stayed with her. He was the first friend she had ever had that wasn't a confessor. All of her life, she had been taught that men were weak and unable to control the evil within them; that's why a male confessor could never be allowed to live. Richard was anything but. His strength amazed her. Kahlan had to admit, when she found out she had to rely on a male seeker to be the hero of the midlands and defeat Rahl, she was very skeptical. She believed she could do a better job. But after only one day fighting by his side, she saw something unique in him. She had never met anyone as caring as this Cypher boy. After killing Fane, he had hugged her. The first time he touched her when he had saved her life at the cliff, she had put a knife to his throat. Feeling skin to skin contact that she did not initiate had startled her beyond reason. She reacted the way she had been taught to. Anyone touching her usually meant trouble. But when he had hugged her, she had relished in the feeling. Her body fit so well with his. Warmth had radiated from his body fresh from the battle. It felt so right. She had come to love his touch, crave it. No one else would touch her for fear of being confessed. They didn't understand her power, nor did they take the time to get to know the real Kahlan the way Richard had. He was the first person to trust her, to comfort her, to befriend her. He was the only one to love her for who she was without being a confessed slave. She always believed it to be impossible for a man to love a confessor, that is why the order of women always took mates. Then again, Richard seemed to be the exception to every rule.

Her eye was forced open by fingers. "You can't block us out freak." He blew a stream of air into her socket, causing her to squirm. She was slammed back into reality. She couldn't escape from them.

A hand reached forward, tiling her head back as another poured alcohol into her mouth. "Drink it bitch," they yelled. She choked as the beer spilled out over the corners of her lips. Another man produced a clothes pin which he firmly clamped down over her nose. A cloth was placed over her mouth to prevent Kahlan from spitting the drink back out. "Swallow or choke to death." She tried her best not to let the liquid go down her throat. The Spirits know she would have much rather died right then and there than to allow herself to be used in such a manner. Her body wouldn't listen to her. She had involuntarily swallowed the drink, burning her throat the whole way down. The men cheered at their victory. They continued to repeat the process over and over again. Many times she choked the vile drink back up to their dismay. Her vision became blurry as the voices of the people became muffled. She was losing herself. Who knows what else they may have slipped in the alcohol. Her last thought before darkness overwhelmed her was the happy thought that she may never awaken again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: someone asked why Kahlan didn't use her powers in the last chapter. There's a couple reasons. The amount of time that has passed in the story hasn't been very long, she is still recovering from the last time she used them. She was also in a panic when all of those people surrounded her, she wasn't in her frame of mind and couldn't think straight. Also, I think you guys would get annoyed if I had her use her powers too often ;)

A small change to the story time frame has been made. I am making this set in between Conversion and Mirror.

CHAPTER 5

The sun went down over the hills, emitting a bright red glow. The beauty in the sky mocked her situation. The gathering of people had slowly dispersed, becoming bored when she no longer reacted the way she had at the start. The spark had faded from her eyes. People lingered and had continued to berate her throughout the day, never missing the chance to chuck something at her. She had lost count of the number of bruises they had caused, though nothing could compare to the damage they had done to her internally. Just because she had dealt with abuse all of her life didn't mean it was less painful or bearable now.

A lone man stumbled up to her, obviously drunk. Kahlan never moved her head, only her eyes as she watched him approach. She flinched slightly when he unzipped his pants. This was a new one. She suddenly felt a warm liquid flowing down her leg. She refused to even acknowledge the man urinating on her. "Take that you… you devil woman!" She rolled her eyes at his disappearing figure as he tripped over himself. What she wouldn't give for a bath right now.

"Come on wench," a familiar voice echoed towards her. She didn't have to look up to know Captain Rigel was coming back for her. He led two horses behind him. "Your Lord awaits." Reaching up, he unhooked her from the wall, letting her body crumple to the ground. He smirked at her form laying there. She didn't even try to escape. She was finally learning how helpless she really was. He boosted her limp body up onto the saddle, making sure to keep the reins in his tight grasp just incase she was faking her resolve. "I'm glad you came to your senses about your situation." Even goading her a little didn't get a response. She normally would have jumped at the chance to bite his head off. Satisfied, he continued to bind her hands securely to the saddle so she could not jump off the horse at any time.

Kahlan glanced over at the Rigel. Her eyes were no longer a vibrant blue but rather dull and glossy. She seemed to be in a trance, barely noticing what was going on around her. She watched as the captain tied her horse's halter to his own with a rope. There was no way he was going to give her the opportunity to take off on him again. She had caused more than enough trouble for one mission, more trouble than any other woman he had ever encountered.

The captain mounted his horse, pounding his heels into the animal's side. A grunt emitted from the creature in distaste. The pair proceeded forward. Kahlan's eyes were downcast as they marched towards the gate. The giant wall swung open once again. The confessor took a deep breath to prepare for the rest of their journey.

*****

Richard's eyes roamed the twenty foot wall before him. Guards were stationed around the perimeter as well as on the massive structure itself. He sighed inwardly; the trail had led straight to this D'Haran camp. He had wandered around the outskirts, but there was no sign of the soldier or Kahlan's departure. They had to be inside still.

The Seeker's ears perked up at the sound of creaking wood. The large gate swung outward, revealing the miniature city within. He felt the brush move as Zedd ducked down farther next to him to keep himself hidden. Two horses strode out, one following the other. Richard held his breath; he could recognize Kahlan anywhere. Immediately he noticed a change in her. Even the way she sat upon the horse was different. Her head was pointed towards the ground in defeat, not defiance. He followed her gaze to her bound hands. Anger swelled in him. The pitiful excuse for a man was using her fears against her, and no doubt trying to use Richard against her as well. She would never believe any lies against him.

Once the camp was sealed off again from the outside world, Zedd turned towards Richard. "Once they reach the pass, we attack. Keep your head on straight boy," he warned. The wizard could see how antsy his grandson was. He couldn't blame him.

Richard held his position. If he could just get close enough to sever the rope linking the horses together, he could free Kahlan. But if her horse took off, she couldn't use her hands to control the reins. His mind reeled at the different possibilities.

Before the young man could come up with any other plans, the horses stopped dead in their tracks. He looked up, shocked, at Zedd who was holding the animals and their riders in a wizard's web. "Now Richard!" he shouted. The Seeker dove from his position, taking off towards them at a full run. They were a fair distance ahead; Richard couldn't risk fighting too close to the camp while at the same time not letting them get too far ahead since they are much faster on horseback.

Kahlan lifted her gaze. They had stopped in mid-stride. That definitely wasn't normal. She wished she could turn her head around to see what was going on. Wait, if she couldn't turn her head around, then that must mean a wizard used a…. "RICHARD!" she shouted, knowing full well who was there. She heard the captain growl. The Seeker was the one person who could ruin all of his plans. Besides that, he was also the one man who could renew hope in the confessor. That was the last thing Rigel wanted, or needed for that matter. Just as she could hear the Sword of Truth being released from his sheath, the horses jolted into a gallop. The D'Haran's laugh echoed through the hills. Kahlan turned her head around to see Richard chasing after them, dumbfounded. Not again; she was being forced to leave him again. She could have sworn the beast she rode upon was trampling over heart the way it screamed in agony. Her whole body twisted in the saddle, wriggling this way and that. Her hands pulled to and fro, but the only thing she managed to do was open up old wounds that began to leak red liquid once more.

Richard had heard his love shout his name. She knew he was there before she could even see him. His heart skipped a beat at hearing her beautiful voice again, no matter how exhausted it may have sounded. One second, he was about to be the hero and the next he was left to chase after the now mobile animals. He glanced back towards Zedd to see why the wizard's web had failed. His breath caught in his throat. The older man was on his knees gripping his leg with twenty D'Haran soliders steadily approaching.

No, his mind whispered. His thoughts became jumbled. Richard had to choose between his grandfather and the one he loved. He had to think rationally. Zedd could defend himself with magic still, but not against that many men. On the other hand, if he went after Kahlan, he would never be able to keep up on foot. As much as hurt him to do so, he slowed down his pace, watching yet again as Kahlan was taken from him. His heart went with her. He spun abruptly charging back towards his wounded friend. "Zedd! Behind you!" he screamed. He was too far away.

Zedd held his leg tight around the area where the arrow had pierced through. He glanced back as the archers and swordsmen continued to come towards him. "Foolish wizard!" The shout was heard across the distance. "Did you really think we wouldn't expect you and the Seeker to try some crazy stunt like this?"

Zedd grumbled under his breath. He should have seen them sooner. Pushing the pain aside, he drew up his hands, blasting a hole in the army's line. "You're the foolish ones. Never attack a wizard unless you're sure you can aim those fancy weapons of yours correctly." He felt a gust of wind against his right side as Richard flew into the advancing army's ranks. While the Seeker took care of that side, Zedd focused his attention to the left. Fire shot forth, streaming into the D'Harans. Neither showed any mercy; the soldiers knew what they were getting into when they joined Rahl's forces. The Sword of Truth easily pierced through skin. Most of the blade was bathed in metallic blood. Richard spun on his heel to meet his attacker's blow head on. He kicked the man's feet out from under him, stabbing him through the abdomen before the body even hit the ground.

Just as Zedd and Richard were about to take care of the remaining five soldiers, another wave was unleashed from behind the gates. "Bring me the Seeker!"

"Move now!" Zedd called to his companion. Richard dove out of the way as Zedd blasted a hole into the earth where the last members of the first wave of soldiers had stood. The ditch was large enough to cover a good half of a mile in width while making it impossible to walk directly though it., therefore giving Richard and Zedd a decent amount of time to escape.

The D'Harans were separated from their enemy. They could do nothing but watch as their prey escaped. "Fall back men! We have more important matters to worry about for the time being. Lord Rahl has asked a favor of us."

*****

"Sit still or fall off," Damian warned behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know Kahlan was still squirming in the saddle.

"I thought you were smart enough to figure out which one I would gladly choose. Apparently I gave you too much credit. My mistake. It won't happen again." The captain growled under his breath. Her sarcasm had returned when the Seeker had.

Her jerking motions were causing her horse to become agitated. The animal walked awkwardly, causing his own horse to trip up every so often. This was definitely an annoying journey. "We'll be at the palace before sunrise, so unless you rather I feed you to a gar, I suggest you stop moving."

"Empty threats from an empty head," she spat at his back Kahlan plunged her heels hard into her horse's side, causing it too take off at a gallop.

Rigel's eyes bulged as he and his horse were now forced to follow her lead. Holding on with one hand, he reached his other arm into the pouch at the saddle's side. He hoisted up his weapon, taking careful aim. He had fired his crossbow in far worse conditions than this. A snapping noise indicated the arrow's departure, but it was the cry that confirmed it had hit its target.

Kahlan moaned as she slumped forward against the horse's neck. She could feel the arrow protruding from her shoulder. If only she could reach up to pull it out. She felt her pace slow, unable to stay in control any longer. Dear spirits, at this rate she wondered how much longer she could hold on for. Her body screamed against every move she made. She was worn down physically and mentally.

Rigel rode up beside her. "I cannot wait to hand you over to Lord Rahl and watch him break you. It'll be the highlight of my life." He grabbed the arrow from her shoulder and twisted it slowly. "You won't try that again, will you?" Kahlan was tempted to respond to his earlier comment by saying that he needed to get out more if that was going to be the highlight of his life, but she bit her tongue. He pushed the instrument further into her body. "Will you?" his voice shook with rage.

The metal arrowhead pierced through muscle. She shut her eyes tight against the pain. "No," she whispered.

"I can't hear you confessor," he taunted.

She fought against her pride. The arrowhead was scraping against bone, any further through and she would be in serious trouble. "No sir." She felt like throwing up. This isn't who she was. Kahlan Amnell would never answer to a D'Haran, much less by calling him sir. What was she becoming?

"Good girl." With one motion, he pulled the arrow out of her shoulder. Kahlan grunted with the effort it took not to scream out. Rigel took out a handkerchief and used it as a blindfold. She wouldn't take off again if she couldn't see. She would most likely hurt herself. "Once we're behind palace walls, not even your beloved Seeker can help you anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: again thank you for all of your reviews. Someone asked a while ago what books the show is based on, it is based on Terry Goodkind's Sword of Truth series. This season is based on the first book, Wizard's First Rule. Enjoy

CHAPTER 6

Four moons had risen and fallen since the last time Kahlan had laid eyes on the one she loves. Her mind clung to that last image she had of him, from his hair style to the sweat dripping off his bulging muscles. She could see the relief in his brown eyes at the sight of her. She could hear him calling out to her, though as the days passed by, his voice grew weaker within her mind.

Every step her horse took sent a shooting pain up through her abdomen. She couldn't remember the last time she had been allowed to go to the bathroom. Kahlan had been very quiet since she had been blindfolded. Rigel still taunted her, but she just sat in the darkness while her brain absorbed the hateful words. She found it was easier to just remain silent than to argue with the incorrigible man. Not that she trusted her voice at the moment. After not using it for so long, she wasn't sure how strong she could sound.

There was no sense of time or day behind the handkerchief. Her eyes were shielded from the light. Night blended into day. Only the cool air would let her know the moon had risen once again. The two travelers rarely stopped. She could hear Rigel eating while he rode. Her own stomach growled in protest to the smells her nose inhaled. She thought for sure the acids in her stomach must be eating away at her insides by now. Only once had the captain offered her water. He had complained about her numerous fainting spells in the heat. With no food and little water, Kahlan's body could not restore its energy. Every limb ached with the horse's movements. Her muscles cried out to just be able to slump over and relax. Too many times had she given into that feeling. Too many times had she felt a whip slam into her back after passing out. The crack sent adrenaline rushing through her veins. It was a convenient way for Rigel to punish her since he never had to leave his horse and therefore pause their journey because she was misbehaving.

"Duck confessor," Damian called back to her. She obeyed, only because she didn't want her head to hit the branch she knew was in their path. Rigel had found it amusing to just let her whack into objects until the day she was knocked unconsciousness by a low hanging branch. The force of impact pushed her body out of the saddle, her hands still attached to it. She slammed into the horse's flanks hard, her legs splayed across the ground. Rigel complained over having to haul her back into the saddle. He found it more beneficial to just warn her now, which she also found to be more beneficial. The captain hated having to stop for any reason. Most likely he was afraid Richard would catch up with them. There was no way he could fight off the Seeker on his own, let alone the wizard, all the while protecting Lord Rahl's precious cargo.

Kahlan stiffened when her horse refused to continue moving forward. What could make Rigel stop? She listened intently for any signs of danger. "I've got a surprise for you confessor," Kahlan jumped, not expecting him to be right in her ear. The blindfold fell off of her face into the captain's hands. Her vision took a minute to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the trees. Once she could focus, her eyes widened in fear. "Welcome to your new home." The D'Haran camp they had visited days earlier was nothing compared to the fortress standing before her. She had never seen such an elaborate castle; not even her own home in Aydindril compared to the People's Palace. The captain watched her reaction intensely, seemingly content with it. The horses began moving swiftly up to the gates. A vast amount of soldiers lined the walls both in front of it and on top. Archers followed the pair with their arrows. Kahlan wasn't looking forward to having another one of those embedded in her again.

Hooves dug into the dirt coming to a halt. A member of the Dragon Corp stepped forward grasping the hand of her captor firmly, "Good to see you Rigel." He glanced behind them. "Are you the only survivor?" His question was laced with venom directed toward Kahlan.

"Unfortunately yes Symalton. The sooner I get this creature to Lord Rahl, the better. She is truly a spawn of the Keeper. The things I have seen her do and the words she speaks could be nothing less than his bidding." Kahlan stiffened, waiting for whatever punishment he intended to inflict upon her. He always loved to display his power over her to others. She never felt the blow.

"Yes of course. Pass through quickly. Does the Seeker still live?" Rigel gave him a quick nod. "Very well, we shall be on the lookout for him. We live only to serve." Symalton quoted directly from the devotion he spoke repeatedly throughout the day.

"We live only to serve." Kahlan watched the exchange carefully. It appeared the last sentence was their way of saying 'peace be with you.' Her breath hitched as they began moving yet again, between the stone walls of the palace.

The metal gate swinging closed behind her clanked with a finality that sent a shiver down her spine. All hope fled from her when she set eyes upon the thousands of D'Harans staring up at her. There was no possible way she could escape now; that chance had come and gone many times. Her mind immediately went to Richard. He wouldn't last ten minutes trying to rescue her. "Dear Spirits," she breathed, "Please let my life end soon." She did not care what happened to her, but if she was dead, then Richard would be safe. He wouldn't try to enter the palace. She briefly wondered if she could anger the crowd before her enough to kill her. Surely they knew who she was and why she was here. If Rigel wasn't allowed to end her existence, then she was sure these people feared the same punishment from their master. Images bombarded her vision; every possible way Richard could fall victim to the soldiers played out before her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid her mind of the horrible scenes only she could see. A painful feeling erupted in her chest at the sight of Richard's cold dead eyes staring back at her.

Her back arched. She leaned over the side of her horse, dry heaving. If anything had been in her stomach, the contents would be splattered all over the cobblestone by now. She could barely hear the crowd's disgusted chatter over the pounding in her ears. Rigel grumbled under his breath, "Even now you make trouble. I can't wait to be rid of you." He quickened their pace, eager to leave the little town.

The confessor struggled to control her breathing and nausea. Her eyes roved the surrounding area, trying to memorize everything incase the information would later become useful. A cold sweat trickled down her spine when she realized what area they were walking through. Mord-Sith stopped to watch the small procession, their agiels hanging at their wrists. Men in collars and chains stood beside their mistresses. A few chanced a glance up at Kahlan. One resulted in having an agiel shoved ruthlessly into his waist. "I'm so sorry Mistress, you never gave me permission to look. I shouldn't have acted upon my own will. It won't happen again Mistress." The confessor felt for the young brunette being forced to his knees. The two of them were in a similar predicament: both being held hostage, tortured, and with no chance of escape.

Mord-Sith were Rahl's personal guards. They must be getting close to the tyrant now. Kahlan swayed slightly, feeling lighted headed. The taste of vomit still lingered in her mouth, causing her stomach to grow upset again. Figures became blurry as she tried to focus her vision. Finally, a large castle came into view. The horses whined, coming to a stop outside the heavily guarded walls. The captain dismounted. The confessor sat still while he proceeded to untie her hands from the saddle. Her hands still remained bound together as Rigel led her like a dog on a leash.

Muscular men separated to give the two room to pass. Slight bows were given to Rigel. A few smirks emerged on faces as they watched a beaten Mother Confessor being led to Lord Rahl. They only wished they could watch the exchange between Rahl and his prisoner. Kahlan did her best to block out the murmurs about the Seeker coming to rescue her. The gaurds were eager to face him. They vividly described all of the horrific actions they intended to do to Richard; each one was worse than the last. Somehow she succeeded in keeping down the bile this time.

The halls were magnificent. Red drapes hung in front of the windows embroidered in gold. White walls met at the top of the cathedral ceiling. A tug on the rope made her loose her footing on the marble staircase. Her chin smacked the fourth step going up before she was able to drag herself back up onto her feet. Whatever dignity she had left was gone when the sound of snickers reached her ears. At last the pair reached a room near the end of the third floor hall. Rigel slowly turned the knob open, pulling her into the dark room with him. The weight of the door forced it to close on its own, slamming into position. "You are such a disgrace," Damian flung her to the floor, standing on the rope so she couldn't get back up. The cool marble felt good against her ragged body. She laid still, knowing it useless to try to get up. She was thankful for the short rest. She couldn't see the walls to tell how big the room was. The only visible object was Rigel's feet.

"Well I can't say it's been a pleasure confessor, but there are certain points I have enjoyed." He kneeled down to her level so his face protruded through the dark. "There are many other points I'd still love to enjoy." Kahlan's heart caught in her throat. She was alone with him in a place where no one cared what happened to her. She had never felt so alone before. Suddenly the cold floor was no longer comforting, a chill running through her veins. Afraid of his intentions, she rolled her body into his with all of her effort, knocking him off balance. She heard his body thud onto the floor. Both of her hands lunged for his throat. The last image of his face she saw was one of terrified shock. It was the greatest thing she had seen in days. Rolling thunder bounced off of the walls, echoing throughout.

Kahlan lost her grip, sliding off of the captain's body. Her lungs ached with the need for more air. "Mistress," the man next to her whispered in awe. "I'm so sorry," he began to cry, remembering everything he had done to her in the past week. "I'm not worthy of your forgiveness, please let me serve you to atone for my sins. Whatever you wish my love."

"My wish," Kahlan coughed after not using her voice for so long. Her throat burned from the effort. Her eyelids felt as if weights had been attached to them. It took everything she had to stay awake. "My wish is for you to get me out of here," she rasped. Rigel reached down to help her up. There was no way she could do it on her own. His strong arms circled around her body, pulling her into him. It felt good to be held again, but the thought of being held by anyone other than Richard made her want to run in the opposite direction. She was halfway up when Rigel made a strangled noise. He immediately dropped her back to the floor. She grunted against the pain it caused. Glancing up, she watched as he toppled over to ground with a sickening crack to his skull against the hard floor. An arrow stuck out of his back. Panic seized her; she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. There must be gaurds in the room, watching her every movement. Her head sweeped around the room even though she couldn't see anything. The arm she was propped up on shook under her own figure's weight. Rigel's blood pooled onto the ground, outlining her hand pressed against the marble. She couldn't see them, but the soldiers could obviously see her. The loss of control was unnerving.

Boots stepped slowly onto the marble floor. Kahlan turned her head in the direction the sound was coming from. Inching backwards, her arms finally gave out. Her body collapsed the rest of the way to the ground. She laid on her side, completely vulnerable. The loud thuds ceased once the man came into view, a man she knew all too well. "Welcome Kahlan," Lord Rahl said smugly. "I've been expecting you for some time now." A large grin spread across his boyish features.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: This has to be one of my quickest updates. I got excited thanks to the finale preview and stills and had to finish this chapter. Also, with Kahlan being held by Rahl, I wanted to post this up incase my story resembled the next episode in any way. I swear I am not copying anything. Enjoy the chapter and the show finale this weekend!

As usual, thank you for all of your lovely reviews :)

CHAPTER 7

Slumped up against a tree, Richard slid down to the ground. The bark scratched against his back. Between pants, he gulped down the contents of a half-full waterskin. He hated resting for any reason, but Zedd's words still rung true in his ears _"…we're not going to be any good to Kahlan if we're too exhausted to even fight for her." _

He had been running as long and as hard as he could, only taking breaks when absolutely necessary. Every second he wasn't moving was another second Kahlan had to spend with those murderous scumbags. Unfortunately, the ones he was chasing were on horseback while he was still on foot. He hoped beyond reason that he would run into a village so he could purchase one despite the fact of how dangerous it could be for him to show up in a D'Haran town. He was positive they would try to turn him in to their nation's leaders. Without Kahlan by his side, he no longer knew where he was going. She was his guide, but of course she was also much more than that. The only way he was able to continue his pursuit was because he used to be a woodsguide. His tracking skills allowed him to know where he was going even though he had no idea where he currently was.

Without Zedd, Richard was able to move much quicker. He had refused to leave his grandfather behind, especially after just losing Kahlan, but Zedd had insisted. The wizard's wound was not fatal, but due to its location on his leg, it prevented him from running, much less walking. The first day, Zedd had withstood the pain to stay by Richard's side, but soon it became too much. "You're going slower because of me. Go on without me, I'll catch up to you when I can," he had told the Seeker.

"I'm not leaving you Zedd. You're already injured." Richard's voice was stern.

Zedd smiled lightly, "Have you forgotten I'm First Wizard? I can protect myself my boy, no need to worry about that. I'm more worried about Kahlan. Every minute I am with you, I slow you down. We're already at a disadvantage due to the mode of transportation they are using."

Conflicting emotions arose within the younger man. He felt like he had to choose between the two most important people in the world. But Zedd was right as usual, he was more than able to protect himself while Kahlan was not. He clenched his fist involuntarily, remembering how she looked the last time he had seen her. And the rope on her hands. It was a constant reminder to her of her past. No matter how much she ignored it, he knew it had to be slowly eating away at her. "Fine. As long as you are sure you can manage without me?"

The wizard laughed, "I think I can manage. I somehow did before you were born." His tone became much more serious. "Richard, you must catch them before they reach the People's Palace. Once there, as much as I regret saying this, it's a lost cause."

Richard glared into his grandfather's eyes, "What do you mean?" Zedd couldn't ask this of him, he couldn't.

"You know exactly what I mean. Now is not the time to play stupid. The D'Haran palace is huge, beyond anything your imagination can come up with. Within and outside of those walls are even more soldiers, all waiting for you. I love Kahlan as is she were my own granddaughter, but I can't risk losing you too; the Midlands cannot risk losing you."

Richard couldn't believe his own ears. He had hoped this conversation would never come. "So what am I supposed to do?! Just sit back while she becomes another one of Rahl's slaves? While the spirits only know what is happening to her?! I can't leave her Zedd. She gave an oath to protect me, it's my fault she's been taken captive." He growled at himself, "It's my fault the quad got away with her. If I hadn't have been distracted…"

The older man grabbed the Seeker by his shoulders, shaking him slightly, "Listen to me: this is not your fault. It couldn't have been helped and blaming yourself is not going to help anything. Focus on the solution. The more time you sit here arguing with me, the closer Kahlan and the soldier get to the palace. If you have any chance of catching them on foot, you have to leave now. But first I need you to promise me you will not go past the palace gates." Richard looked away from his eyes, prompting another shake. "Promise me."

Sounding more downtrodden, the brunette answered, "We saved your life when you were being held prisoner by your old wizard friend, when he tried to steal your powers. Yet you ask me not to save Kahlan? Zedd, it's not just me who needs her, the whole Midlands rely on the Mother Confessor. If my mission is to succeed, they will need her when Rahl is dead."

Zedd couldn't argue that, but he still had to try. He swallowed back the lump at having to say these words, "The Midlands will learn how to get along without her. If the time comes, we shall have to as well." He held back the tears threatening to spill over. He hated mentioning this, he was sure old memories would spring back to life, but the boy left him no choice. "Richard, the Mord Sith live in the People's Palace. They are Rahl's personal guards, and there are many more than the two of you had to deal with. Going in there is suicide."

The words had the effect the wizard was looking for. Richard acted as if someone had physically punched him as the memories of his time spent with Denna and Constance came rushing back to him. He couldn't imagine hundreds of Mord Sith living together within the palace walls. Amidst his own torture, another thought occurred to him. If they all lived there, then Kahlan was a prime choice to be subjected to the same torture he was. Her screams echoed through his mind when Denna's agiel hit her, including the time he had attacked her with the magical weapon. He loathed himself for doing it, but there had been no other option. He briefly wondered if the Mord Sith could turn a confessor's magic against her like the others. He had seen Kahlan confess them before, but that was while she was in the Con Dar. Hopefully she was the exception to the rule.

Richard turned his back to Zedd, "Fine, have it your way."

Relived yet pained to hear his grandson speak the words, he answered, "Promise me."

Agony laced every syllable, "I promise," the seeker whispered into the air. He took off at a run, eager to be away from Zedd and the promise he had just made.

*****

Kahlan laid unmoving in shock on the hard floor. The man she had vowed to help Richard murder stood smugly in front of her. Her blood boiled at remembering her last encounter with him.

"Don't give me that look Kahlan," Darken Rahl talked to her as if she were a child. "Despite what you were mistakenly led to believe about me, I am only trying to help-"

Kahlan didn't give him the chance to finish, "Don't even say you are trying to help anybody but yourself! I'm sick and tired of hearing your lies and dealing with those who have been brainwashed into believing them!" She panted with the effort it took her to raise her voice.

He shook his head patiently, waiting for her rant to finish. "I wish you could see things my way, I really do. It would be so much easier for us both," he said regretfully. She eyed him suspiciously, wondering what would be easier. She tried to remain still as he took two steps towards her form. Her mind screamed at her to back away, but a part of her still retained her pride. He bent down on one knee to her level. "I'm so sorry the last time we met I failed to remove the burden of your powers. They still prevent you from being with Richard, don't they?" He lifted her head with one hand, gently touching her face with the back of it.

She glared back, unable to do anything else. Memories flooded her mind of when he had touched her like this back at the Keep of Edron. "You don't have the right to even speak his name," she hissed.

"He's not everything you think he is my dear. You'll see that one day, I just pray it won't be too late." He sighed. "I do have to thank you though for confessing Rigel. Now I don't have to give him his reward for bringing you in. And as a bonus, your power is all used up." There was a dangerous gleam in his eye.

She tried to move her head away from his hand to no avail. He grabbed her chin roughly, holding it tight. She winced, "You planned Rigel's death didn't you?" It was all too convenient for her liking. "What do you have to gain by me using my power? You aren't affected by it ever since you drank that potion Giller made."

He smiled, "Oh Kahlan, you have so much to learn. Luckily, I have set aside the time to teach you." He leaned into her ear, "Using your power has made you too weak to resist me." His breath tickled as it graced her skin. He backed away to revel in her reaction.

Realization slammed into her like a ton of bricks. "You sick bastard! Don't touch me!" She squirmed backwards, trying futilely to get away from Rahl.

He laughed at her efforts. "It served a second purpose as well. To show you just how ridiculous it is to believe you can ever escape from the People's Palace. I look forward to when Richard tries to get in. But until then, I have…other plans for you." An arm reached behind Kahlan's head, dragging her mouth to his. She pushed back but his hand held her firmly to him. She screamed against the powerful kiss, jumping backwards as his tongue entered her mouth, exploring all of its crevices. Her teeth bit down hard, catching the tip of his tongue, tasting blood. He roared in protest, breaking off the kiss abruptly. Kahlan bent over, panting. She spit the red liquid out of her mouth.

Rahl stood back up, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe his mouth. He stared at the red blotch. "You'll wish you hadn't done that…" he grumbled. Darken Rahl lifted her easily into his arms. She wriggled slightly in his grasp, frustrated with herself that she couldn't do anything more. Fear raced through her heart. This couldn't be happening.

Soldiers parted, letting their Lord pass through another entrance. "Guard this door, and do not enter under any circumstance." His glanced down at the woman in his arms. "I'm more than able to handle this one."

The door slammed shut behind him, locks sliding into place. Her body dropped down onto a large bed. "This will be much more enjoyable since you have not taken a mate." He chuckled to himself, "I guess I have the seeker to thank for that one, don't I?" He lowered himself over her. His greedy fingers came up to untie the bodice of her dress.

No, this wasn't real, it couldn't be. Kahlan's hands reached up to counter Rahl's actions, but they were easily brushed aside like an annoying bug. Richard. He was supposed to be her first. Someway, somehow, he was supposed to be her first. She didn't want a mate, not when she had him by her side. She would wait for an eternity to be with him. "No…" she whispered. The weak voice sounded odd to herself.

"Don't make this harder than it already is. I will have you, one way or another, I will have you." Rough fingers slid down, squeezing her breast until she was sure there would be bruises.

Tears cascaded down her face, soaking the sheets below. She turned her head away uselessly as he kissed the droplets off of her. Her body shook involuntarily at how quickly she was losing control of the situation. Rahl's other hand began bunching up her skirts. "Please…no," her soft voice carried between sniffles.

To her surprise, he backed off of her. Dark eyes stared back at her figure. He smiled, pleased with this turn of events. "All you had to do was ask. I'm not the cruel man everyone makes me out to be. I care about you. To prove it to you, I'll leave you be." He walked away back towards the entrance to the room. "Try to get some rest Kahlan, you'll need it."

Heavy wood clunked to let her know the doors had once again closed. Kahlan rolled over onto her side, pulling her knees up to her chest. Finally, she let it all out. Her chest heaved with sobs she could no longer contain.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I haven't forgotten about this story, I swear. I had pneumonia for 3 and ½ weeks, then a friend of mine came out from London for 2 weeks and I just had my wisdom teeth removed last Monday so I'm still recovering from that. In between this, I also wrote a one-shot for a challenge at CSS titled Spirit. I also started a new action story called Savior. I have uploaded both to , live journal and CSS so please check these out. Sorry this chapter is a little short, I wanted to get something out asap after the long wait. enjoy

CHAPTER 8

Rays of sun streamed through the window, peaking out from behind the curtains. Kahlan squinted against the intensity of it. Slowly, she opened her eyes. They took a moment to adjust. Panic raced through her soul when she didn't recognize her surroundings. She propped herself up using one arm. The room was large. She looked down at the fluffy white sheets she had slept on. All of it came back to her in a sudden rush. She bit her lip to stifle any sobs that may have wanted to come out, though she doubted she had anything left in her after last night.

The Mother Confessor slid down onto the ground, her bare feet touching the marble floor. Her legs felt weak; despite this, it was the strongest she had felt in over a week. She couldn't stop herself from falling asleep last night, not after abandoning the activity for so long. Her eyes were still red from the night before. Crying had taken the last of her energy.

Her hand pushed back the heavy maroon drapes, staring out onto the palace grounds. Her eyes widened; she couldn't even see where it all ended. But what really unnerved her were all of the Mord-Sith wandering around. She fingered the metal prison bars placed across the glass. Rahl knew she would try to jump out the window if given the chance. Rahl. She shivered at the thought, remembering what had happened last night and what had almost transpired. She was trapped here, like some animal in a cage. Blue eyes scanned the entire room, finding nothing except the locked door. The doorknob refused to turn, depleting her fleeting hope. Before she could let go, she felt the handle turning from the other side. Kahlan jumped back before the door could hit her.

A man stepped into the room, setting a tray down on the floor in front of her. He looked up, surprised the woman was awake. "Good morning confessor." His servant's outfit made it clear he was no threat to her. "Your breakfast is served. Lord Rahl has left you a fresh dress in the closet. He wishes you to wear it. If I may miss, I recommend wearing it. I understand you may not want to," the blonde looked around hesitantly, "but it's easier to do as our Lord wishes."

Kahlan nodded, "Thank you, but he is not my Lord and will never be." The servant bowed in understanding, slowly backing out. The heavy doors locked back into place behind him. She sighed, eyeing the warm food. Gracefully bending down, she inspected a danish for poison. She chuckled to herself; what did it matter? If it was poisoned, she could finally be free of this fate. The more she thought about it, the more she came to realize Rahl wouldn't let her die that easily. As much as she didn't want to accept anything from these people, her hunger got the best of her. Kahlan ate everything on the plate, justifying to herself that she needed all the strength she could get if she was to fight off the master of D'Hara.

The closet panel rolled open easily, revealing the dress Darken Rahl had picked out. Kahlan growled deep in her throat. The gown was revealing in all the right areas. Gold threaded designs ran along the sides of the blood red dress. There was no way she going to wear anything that bore the national colors of D'Hara. Despite the way it smelled after everything she had been through, she much preferred her white confessor's dress. She crawled into the closet, leaving the panel door cracked open enough to see when Rahl came into the room.

Hours passed before the Mother Confessor felt vibrations through the floor. Someone was coming. Her body tensed, overeager to exact her revenge. She heard the click of the doors. A shadow stretched across the ground. "Kahlan?" Darken Rahl sighed deeply. "Let's not play these games. You're unarmed and can't use your power on me. It's useless." He peaked behind every nook and in every crevice he could find in the room. While his back was turned to her, Kahlan dove out of the closet, grunting with the force of the punch she attacked him with. The man fell to the floor, holding his head in pain. Before Kahlan's kick could make contact with his face, he grabbed her foot. He twisted it, causing her to spin one hundred and eighty degrees in mid-air. She landed hard on her face. Blood ran from one nostril, trickling onto the marble. "Why do you do this to yourself?" the lord growled. Any trace of the playfulness he had when he had entered the room was clearly gone now. "Why do you make me hurt you?" He rolled her over onto her back with his foot.

The Mother Confessor glared up at Rahl. How dare he try to justify hurting her by saying it was her own fault. "You're mentally sick." Her leg swung with ferocity. He saw it coming. His boot came down hard on her leg. A sickening crunch was followed by an agonizing scream. Kahlan automatically sat up, reaching to cradle her injury. She was met with a heel to the chest slamming her back to the ground. The air flew from her lungs. Gagging, she tried to catch her breath.

"No one can help you. You can't even help yourself." Rahl crouched down next to her choking form. "You need to learn that when you disobey me, you must be punished." He removed a knife from its sheath at his waist. He sliced through the white strings holding her dress together in the front. Each one popped when the blade touched it. Kahlan struggled to hold the opening closed. "I won't be gentle like I would have been last night. You need to be taught a lesson." Her body writhed underneath his, trying to get free. It only enticed him more. "There will be no mercy for you tonight. You will not enjoy this, but I will." A sadistic smile spread across his face, reaching his eyes. In one swift motion, his knife cut open Kahlan's dress, revealing her corset top.

A servant passed by the door to the room holding their latest prisoner. When he had visited the Mother Confessor earlier to drop off her breakfast, there was so much more he wanted to say to her. His family was part of the rebellion. He was forced to become a servant in the house of Rahl in order to save the lives of his three sons. He wished beyond reason he could help her. She was the epitome of all that was good in this world. He hated to think of the Seeker fighting off D'Harans without Kahlan. They are the guiding lights to everyone in the Midlands. He entered the room next door, setting the clean towels down on the rack. Screams echoed down the halls. He immediately knew they were from Kahlan and what Darken Rahl was doing to her. His hand flew to his mouth before he lost his lunch on the floor.

*****

Four hundred soldiers marched towards the People's Palace. Once they were a safe distance away, Richard silently crawled down from the branch he was perched on. Small clouds of dust were disturbed where his feet landed. His eyes swept the grounds, unable to grasp the palace in its entirety. Kahlan was somewhere in there, but where exactly? Buildings stretched farther than the eye could see. Richard sighed. As much as he wished she was in one of the cottages outside of the main structures, he knew she was being held inside the palace itself.

Zedd's words came back to haunt him. As much he hated to lie to his grandfather, there was no way he could leave Kahlan with those vultures. A sad chuckled rumbled; here he was, the Seeker of Truth, lying to one of his loved ones. It was ironic in the least. He closed his eyes, whispering a silent apology to Zedd for what he was about to do. Without another thought, he stealthily followed the soldiers through the massive gates. There was no going back now.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation without internet or my writings. I just recently got back and have already begun exams at my university. Not fun. Thank you to those of you who stuck around and waited for this chapter to come out. Once Legend of the Seeker returns to television November 7, I'm sure I won't be able to stop myself from updating more often. As always, please enjoy and review.

CHAPTER 9

Heavy breathing echoed in his ears. Richard was surrounded by the enemy, but had yet to be noticed. It had been easier to sneak inside the fortress than he originally anticipated. He had hugged close to the wall, making sure to only pass by when the guard's back was turned. The only time the guard looked away was to motion up to the lookout tower to close the gates.

Standing in the darkness of an alley, he surveyed the busy streets. Merchants and civilians were everywhere. He would fit right in here if it wasn't for the Sword of Truth being displayed proudly on his hip. A man's eyes shifted toward Richard suspiciously. He yelled to a lone soldier at his post about a thief hiding in the shadows. The Seeker sighed inwardly. Here we go again.

Richard backed up further, disappearing into the darkness. The D'Haran approached cautiously, searching for the intruder. He shrugged after a while, suspecting the merchant was just seeing things. Besides, who would be stupid enough to steal on the grounds of the People's Palace? The man turned his back, instantly regretting that choice as a glistening hunk of metal was firmly pressed up against his throat. "Make one sound, and I'll slice your throat. I have no use for you alive. Understand?" The man nodded slowly, eyes trained on the sword's edge. "Good. Now give me your clothes." The soldier tensed, kicking backward into Richard's calf. The Seeker moaned before proceeding to behead his enemy. Blood trailed down his uniform. "And that's why I didn't want to have to kill you," he groaned, clearly annoyed it had come to this.

He dragged the body to the very end of the alley. He quickly changed into the D'Haran uniform, making sure to conceal his sword behind the folds of his armor. Flipping the top of the chain mail over his head to hide his face from onlookers, he stepped out into the light of day. "It was nothing," he yelled forcefully over to the merchant who had originally spotted Richard. "Just a rat. Don't bother the army with such simple matters. We have better things to do." With that, he walked off towards the Palace that loomed over the rest of the buildings.

*****

Lord Rahl entered Kahlan's room the next morning to find her still laying in bed. Her small form was huddled up into a ball, the same position he had left her in the previous night. He smirked, enjoying the power he held over her. He now had control over the strongest woman in the Midlands. It was an exhilarating rush he intended to cherish. He pushed aside the curtains, letting the light wash over her body. She remained unmoving, her eyes transfixed on a spot on the wall. He slowly approached her, bending down so his face was mere inches from her own. "Boo," he whispered, his hot breath flowing over her pale skin.

He watched as Kahlan's eyes came into focus, honing in on his presence. Immediately they turned to immense fear. She jumped out of bed, her knees buckling under her own weight. She crawled into the corner of the room. Her arms hugged her knees to her chest as tightly as possible. This only made Rahl's smile grow even wider. "What's the matter Kahlan? Don't you remember me? Don't you remember all the good times we've had?" His voice had that innocent tone to it again, like he was talking to a small child.

Her eyes darkened at his words. "You sick bastard," her hoarse voice came out softer than she wanted it to. He took another step towards her. "Just stay away from me!" she screamed at him. She tried to squish herself even more into the corner, anything just to get away from Darken Rahl.

He bent down to her level, causing her breaths to come out ragged. "Don't you ever raise your voice to me whore!" He slapped her across the face. A yelp escaped past her lips. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks. He leaned forward, his tongue sliding across her flesh to collect the droplets. She tried her best to remain motionless as her body screamed at her to do something, anything. She had all the power in the world yet she still felt utterly helpless. "You know I don't like to hurt you. Now be a good girl so it doesn't happen again." His hand reached down between her legs. All of the dresses he provided her with made for easy access. She gritted her teeth.

The door flew open as a male servant came running into the room. Lord Rahl angrily spun around, glaring him down. "Do not interrupt me!" his voice echoed across the walls.

The man cowered back. Kahlan's defeated eyes landed on him. She recognized him as the same servant who had brought her breakfast the morning before. She gave him a sad smile of gratitude for coming in when he did. He glanced over towards her, giving her a slight nod in understanding. The servant had known what Lord Rahl was about to do and had been glad to have an excuse to interrupt. He would happily take any punishment thrown his way if it took the focus off of the Mother Confessor. It was the least he could do. "I…" he stuttered, "I'm so sorry my Lord." He bowed deeply. "But soldiers have just sent word that the Seeker is inside the palace grounds. He's headed this way my Lord."

When the man mentioned the Seeker's name, he looked at Kahlan once again. This message was meant more for her than for Lord Rahl. Richard was coming to save her from this nightmare. Her eyes lit up. She suddenly had renewed hope. What she wasn't expecting was Lord Rahl's reaction; he was completely calm about the whole situation. His words shocked her even more, "Good. It's about time he showed up. Where was he spotted?"

The servant hesitated, pulling at a loose thread on his uniform. "He was last seen near the Mord-Sith. He was passing through a devotional square my Lord." He obviously did not want to release this information, but he knew the consequences if he disobeyed. He was more useful to the Seeker and Mother Confessor alive than dead.

Rahl eyed him suspiciously, "Do I detect a hint of happiness that the Seeker is coming?"

The man visibly flinched," N…n...no sir. Any happiness that you may have heard is only for your imminent victory against the Seeker when he arrives at your palace doors my Lord." He bowed again, staying in this position for longer than necessary. Lord Rahl took another step closer.

"Don't!" Kahlan yelled. Rahl turned around to find her on her feet, propping herself up with a hand on each wall in the corner. "Don't touch him." Her voice came out much stronger than she felt.

Rahl looked over his shoulder; the servant was staring wide-eyed at the Mother Confessor in shock that she had stood up for him. In his heart he was grateful, but he also ached for the pain he knew her outburst would cause. "Get out of my sight slave, now!" His command sent the man running down the halls. He rounded the corner, his head sinking into his hands. What had he done? Had he just made things worse for her?

The ruler of D'Hara took three long strides until he was standing nose-to-nose with his captured confessor. "Obviously you don't learn very quickly. It's a shame for you, but in all honesty, I'm happy to deliver your punishment." He grabbed her by the wrists, shoving her back to the floor. She shrieked in protest, before being pummeled with a fist. She kicked him swiftly in the crotch, causing Rahl to bend down on one knee. "You're only making it worse for yourself!" he growled. "But by all means, fight back. Learn how truly powerless you are against me. And learn what happens when you disobey me."

As she was being dragged back over to the bed, her mind wandered to Richard. She had been hopeful only moments ago, but now she was filled with despair once again. 'Please Richard, don't come,' she prayed silently. 'I'm not worth it; I'm not worth dying over…'

*****

Richard took a deep breath. Sweat easily rolled down his body. He had climbed many stairs just to reach this point, but he was still a good distance away. A figure clad in red leather walked through a devotional square about 30 feet in front of him. He felt like his heart stopped. These were the ruthless beings that had tortured so many innocent souls, all in the name of Rahl. His blood boiled, remembering the touch of the agiel on his arm, his torso, his lips. He had never felt so broken in his life, yet now he had never felt stronger due to the experience. The past was behind him, only the future is important.

He struggled to control his movements, making sure not to move suspiciously quickly through the group. He heard synchronized footsteps coming behind; someone was following him. He pivoted on his feet, removing a knife from it's D'Haran sheath. A woman backed up, obviously surprised she had been detected. As quickly as it had come, the shock left her features. "So it is you…" she whispered. Her long braid swung behind her. She creaked in leather uniform. "I knew you'd come back one day Seeker," she glanced him up and down before shaking her head, "But I had no idea it would be of your own accord."

(Please review, they are great motivation for any writer)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: After this weekend's episode and next week's preview, how could I not update?! thank you again for all of your reviews, I'm so glad you are still reading this after it took me so long to update the last time. It means a lot to me. Enjoy! And as always, please review! Reviews make my day so much better :)

CHAPTER 10

The Mord-Sith's gaze bored deep into Richard. He had wished to never lay eyes on this woman again, yet here she was standing before him. Memories flooded his mind. It couldn't be her; it wasn't possible. "I…I killed you," he stuttered. He took a hestitant step backwards, still in shock.

Denna titled her head to the side, "Maybe next time you should stay to make sure you did the job properly."

His voice became adamant, "My sword went through your body!"

Her features darkened, "Trust me, I know." As suddenly as her anger had come, it disappeared once more. "You forgot one small detail: the breath of life. I'm sure you remember that one well." She licked her lips to emphasize her point. "I do have to say, this D'Haran uniform suits you."

He growled, "I don't have time for your games Denna."

Her fingers grazed over agiel, finding comfort in the sharp pain flowing freely up her arm. "So I've heard," she smirked.

The Seeker knew Rahl would want to brag about how he had successfully captured the Mother Confessor, but to hear it spoken out loud enraged him. Kahlan wasn't some prize he could show off. "I'm sure you have." Realization dawned on him, "If you've laid even one finger on her…"

Denna brought her hand up to his mouth, pressing her index finger against his bottom lip to silence him. "Don't worry Seeker, I haven't even seen her." She smirked. "Well except for when the soldier dragged her through here on his way to the palace." She slowly dragged her finger across his lip, her face coming closer. "Despite what your heart tells you, this so-called 'love' you believe in, your soul will always be connected with mine." Her mouth crushed up against his. Richard jumped back as if her agiel had touched him. She chuckled, "Same old Seeker."

"Get out of my way Denna. I'll kill you again if I have to," his voice was dangerously low.

"Do you really think killing me would be wise in front of my sisters? Not that you could succeed. Besides, I'm not standing in your way. You can pass anytime you wish."

Richard took a step back, not expecting her to let him go so easily. "Why?"

She shook her head, "I have orders from Lord Rahl, we all do. We're not to harm you. I believe he wants that honor." When he turned to leave, Denna grabbed his arm. Her face turned very serious. "Are you sure you wish to do this Richard? Is she really worth it? The chances of you surviving are minimal."

The Seeker tugged his arm back forcefully. He didn't even need to think over her question. "I'm prepared to die for her. I can't just sit idly by while he does what he wants to her; living my life while she suffers. That's a fate worse than death."

Denna could see the truth in his eyes. She let her arm drop to her side, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. It was nice knowing you Seeker." Her eyes took in his toned body. "You would have made a good mate. It's too bad." She reached up, pulling the chain mail off of his head to reveal his face. She turned to her sisters, announcing loudly, "Let the Seeker pass! Lord Rahl awaits." She faced Richard one more time before he turned his back on her.

About thirty Mord-Sith cleared a path for Richard to walk between. They stood off to either side, as if watching a parade go by. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He couldn't take his eyes off of the numerous agiels sitting in the holsters at the hip of each woman. They could attack him at any moment and he would surely lose. This was a little too convenient for his liking. Obviously Rahl had planned on Richard coming to rescue Kahlan. Even though this detail worried him, he took comfort in the fact Rahl wouldn't be hard to find.

*****

Kahlan lay on the cold ground, staring up blankly at the ceiling. She couldn't see the point in getting up, there was nothing she could do. She had tried every way to escape, but each time she had failed. Rahl had already had his way with her multiple times, despite her struggles. If anything, the sick bastard enjoyed it more when she fought him. A chill ran down her spine that had nothing to do with the cool marble beneath her body.

Slowly, she rolled onto her side. She put her weight on her wrists to push up off of the floor, instantly screaming in agony. She cradled her left to her chest, her eyes closed tightly. That son of a bitch did more damage to her wrist last night than she thought. She vaguely remembered him bending it back as far as it would go, until she was kneeling before him. Just the thought made her feel sick again. Keeping her left wrist close to her body, she lifted herself up with her other hand. After being taken advantage of so many times, walking around was becoming painful.

Voices echoed from outside. Another devotion. She sighed; those words were involuntarily being committed to memory from hearing them so many times. Kahlan wandered over to the window. She was able to see for miles around. Every person was faithfully kneeling, their voices chanting together as one. The sight disgusted her. They were pledging their allegiance to a corrupt ruler. They were pledging their undying loyalty to the man who had repeatedly raped her. How could they just blindly follow Darken Rahl?!

The Mother Confessor was about to turn away from the glass panel when she saw a lone figure moving. Her curiosity peaked, she moved closer to the window; who in the People's Palace wouldn't be kneeling right now? More importantly, who wouldn't be speaking the devotion and still be allowed to live? She squinted down at the small figure steadily coming closer. He looked like a D'Haran soldier, but even soldiers were obligated to speak the devotion just like everyone else. She studied the figure until he finally came close enough for her to see clearly. Her heart dropped into her stomach. Richard…

Part of her was overjoyed to see his face after so long. He was the only person she wanted to see, the only one who could provide her any comfort in her current predicament. Her mind was already imagining his strong arms holding her tightly to his frame, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Her body ached to be held, to be comforted. For the past few weeks, all she had known was abuse of every kind.

On the other hand, she was terrified to see him within enemy territory. If he was allowed to walk around freely, obviously it was a trap. And yet, knowing Richard, he still continued forward. He was walking towards sudden death. One man against the entire D'Haran army, Rahl's wizards, and Rahl himself. Frustrated tears threatened to spill over. Damn it Richard! Just turn around and go back! Just go back… For the first time since she had met him, she whole heartedly regretted Richard being named the Seeker. He could be living a peaceful life as a woods guide with his family right now, oblivious to the evil across the boundary. The thought of never meeting him brought with it heartache, but it was nothing compared to the thought of him dieing, especially him dieing because of her.

She placed her right hand against the window, leaning her forehead up against the cool glass. "Richard…" she whispered. Her broken voice sounded foreign even to her. "Go home…."

The door behind her opened, revealing a smug Lord Rahl. "So you have already spotted our approaching visitor have you? I'm sure you are dieing to see him." Kahlan glared defiantly at his careful choice of wording. He ignored her. "You know Kahlan, I have been very lenient these past few days. Do you hear what is going on outside?" The Mother Confessor turned away from him. He meant the devotion. "I think it's about time you joined in with them."

"Go to the Underworld," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ah, so seeing Richard Cypher has inspired some spark of resistance in you? Maybe some fleeting glimmer of hope? Well then let me remind you how many thousands of soldiers I have on the palace grounds, how many Mord-Sith your precious Seeker is walking through this very second, how many loyal D'Haran civillians that would be more than willing to do anything to please me." He let this sink in for a moment, watching her mind processing the information. "Now, pledge your loyalty to me."

*****

Author's Note: Originally I wasn't going to make the Mord-Sith be Denna, but after you guys guessed it was her, I couldn't resist lol. Please hit the little button and review :) Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I had to stop it here. Also, unfortunately I won't be able to update for another 2 weeks due to finals. Sadly school must come first :( I wish it was the other way around. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and please review. I really look forward to them. It'll brighten my day during my stressful cramming for exams time :)

CHAPTER 11

Darken Rahl slowly made his way towards his captive. "Maybe you didn't hear me correctly, I said pledge your loyalty to me."

Kahlan stood up as straight as she could, defiance shinning in her eyes. "I am loyal only to the Seeker. You're not even worth my time," she spat.

He bit down hard, trying to keep his temper in check. This woman was very good at trying his patience. After everything he had done to her, the wench still wouldn't back down without a fight. "You are the only person I have never understood. You would rather pledge your allegiance to someone who travels the country causing rebellion wherever he goes? One who leaves a wake of death in his path? I am only trying to bring peace to the lands, yet he insists on causing an uprising." He shook his head sadly.

"Stop it…" she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly. She was so sick of his mind games.

"It's not your fault. You were mislead. But now you have a choice, to make the right decision."

"Stop it…" Kahlan covered her ears, trying to block out the words. She could still hear the devotion continuing on in the background over his voice. It was becoming too much, overwhelming her now fragile mind. "Shutup."

He grabbed her arms, bringing them back down to her sides. "You can't escape me Kahlan. It's futile to resist. Your Seeker will soon learn the truth of this." Rahl could see the confidence draining out of her. "Now, bow down to me and recite the devotion." Kahlan closed her eyes as a last ditch effort to retreat from him. He growled, bending her sprained wrist backward forcefully. She screamed in pain. He reveled in the command he held over her as his actions brought her to her knees. "Good, now recite the words."

She remained quiet. Rahl's hold on her wrist tightened, causing her to grit her teeth. She didn't want him to win, but she couldn't see any other way out of the situation. She could prolong this, getting herself beat up in the process, but that wouldn't help Richard in any way. If he was on his way here now, she needed to be conserve her energy and strength in order to help him. Her eyes cast downward, refusing to meet the ruler of D'Hara's. "Master Rahl…" she began. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to gag on her own words. Had she really just called him Master Rahl? It's just part of the devotion. She tried to reason with herself that they were just words; they didn't hold any real meaning for her. "Master Rahl guide us," she whispered. A smug smile grew larger by the minute on Darken Rahl's face. He had done it, he had broken her. His pride and ego got in the way of him seeing that she still retained a small part of the person she used to be. There was still a remnant of the strong-minded woman he both hated and lusted after.

Tears coursed down Kahlan's face. In her mind, she was picturing Richard's handsome face. She would soon see him again, and she would not let him down. He came so far just for her, there was no way she was going to fail him now. Still, the lies she was currently speaking tore at her.

Upon finishing the devotion, Rahl kicked her in the stomach. She grabbed at her midsection, still refusing to look at him. "Don't you still hear the voices coming outside? The devotion isn't over yet. Repeat it." Kahlan's ehead tipped up towards the ceiling, trying to regain control of herself. She turned towards the window, the last place she had seen Richard. She focused on that one spot. The words slowly rolled off of her tongue while she continued to ignore their significance.

*****

Large doors opened wide, revealing a D'Haran soldier and a servant behind it. Richard had reached the People's Palace a lot quicker than intended since he could no longer hide. The whole area knew the Seeker was in their midst. The servant automatically went to bow to their new guest, but was prodded in the back with a dagger by the guard. He immediately straightened. "Right this way Seeker," he said slowly, careful not to refer to Richard as "sir" as this would almost guarantee a harsher form of punishment from the soldier.

Richard eyed the guard as he stepped inside. The cleaners working in the room instantly stopped what they were doing to watch the newcomer proceed through the palace. Hushed whispers echoed in the large halls. The kitchen staff appeared in the doorway, wiping their hands on their aprons. Once past the main entrance, they started climbing a large staircase. People separated to allow them to continue on their way. Richard didn't like the look of this: being upstairs would make for a more difficult escape. He studied every doorway and step he took, trying to commit it to memory. This place was like a maze. Once they were away from most of the crowds, the Seeker spoke up. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

The servant seemed surprised to hear Richard talk. "It doesn't really have a specific name sir. It's just the meeting room on the fourth floor." He glanced around before whispering, " I'm sorry but I'm technically not allowed to speak with you," he seemed genuinely worried someone would catch him conversing with Richard.

The Seeker nodded in understanding. Finally, they stopped at the end of a long hall. The servant opened the door for him, allowing him to walk inside. Richard turned around in time to watch the door being shut behind him. He sighed, knowing the door would be locked. He shrugged out of the D'Haran armor he wore, feeling it weighed him down too much to aid him in his impending battle. It would also make for a faster escape for him and Kahlan. His eyes scanned his surroundings. A large conference table was off to the right of the room. The left side had various desks and storage cabinets. The middle of the room was clear of obstruction; the other items in the room must have been pushed off to the sides in anticipation of Richard's arrival. He walked over to a window, glancing out of it to see what side of the palace he was on. There was nothing else for him to do except wait.

*****

Long after the people outside of the palace had finished quoting the devotion, Kahlan was still repeating the words. After about ten minutes, Rahl abruptly interrupted her. "That's enough for today." Her blue orbs finally looked up at his face. He walked over to the closet, throwing a maroon dress at her. "Get dressed." She stood uneasily, clutching her injured wrist to her chest. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She continued to stare at him. "It's not like I'd be seeing anything I haven't seen before," he smirked. She turned her back on him before slipping out of the skimpy garments that still adorned her figure. The master of D'Hara watched the way her body moved in order to wriggle into the snug-fitting dress. He snuck up behind her, running a hand down her silky white skin. She shivered instinctively at his touch. His rough fingers lingered on her hip. She was frozen in place, unsure of what to do next. She listened as his footsteps moved towards the door and exited the room. She relaxed a little, lacing the dress up as fast as she possibly could. She flinched against the pain in her wrist.

When Darken Rahl re-entered, he held an object in his hand. Her eyes immediately locked on the small syringe. She took a step backwards with her left foot, preparing herself for the worst. Before her mind could process what was going on, he grabbed her around the waist, holding the Mother Confessor's form hard up against his own. She futilely tried to knock the needle out of his hand. He jabbed it into her arm with precision, watching the beige liquid flow straight into her bloodstream. It wouldn't take long now. He released her. She turned around to face him, horror in her expression. What had he just injected her with? "Come now," his voice calm as if their previous exchanged had never occurred. "We don't want to keep the Seeker waiting, now do we?" He pulled a long piece of rope out from the pocket of his robe. He snatched her sprained wrist before she had a chance to run. Her agonized screams filled the corridors as he forcefully bound her hands together behind her back. "We can't have you trying to confess any of the guards on our little trip." He pushed her towards the door.

Rahl marched proudly down the halls with Kahlan in front of him. She winced against the rope chaffing her already raw skin. Rigel had bound her hands for over a week straight not too long ago. Although it felt wonderful to be out of the room that now held so many dreadful memories for her, Kahlan knew where they were headed and that didn't make her feel any better. Rahl had something devious planned for Richard. She idly wondered if the serum she had been injected with was poison so that if Richard won and he escaped with her, she would die shortly after ensuring Rahl got the last laugh. She wouldn't put anything past this wretch of a man. She was brought out her thoughts when Rahl stopped at the end of hall. He quickly opened the door, shoving Kahlan hard so that she fell on the floor just inside of the room before he too stepped inside to greet his visitor.

*****

Author's note: I had to stop this chapter here because we finally get the long awaited meeting in the next chapter :D I've been waiting to write this part! Please review and I promise I'll update asap.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who is still reading this. Here is my Happy Holidays gift to you all, a new chapter! I rewrote this chapter twice, I wanted to make sure it was perfect before posting it. and also, taking a break from writing really helped on my finals; this was the first time ever that I got straight A's at my university :D So thank you all for being patient and continuing to review.

Chapter 12

Richard's gaze automatically fell on the door as an audible click signaled he would soon have company. His fingers gripped the hilt, flexing anxiously. He was caught off guard when a figure went flying into the floor with a loud thud. He couldn't see the woman's face, but he would know her anywhere and from any angle. Her unkempt brown locks draped over her unmoving body. His mouth reacted before he could even think, gasping for air. "Kahlan…" he whispered. Her blue orbs immediately locked onto his. His heart froze. Richard had been waiting for this moment for weeks, imagining how he would eventually find her. None of his scenarios included the one being presented to him.

Kahlan's face crashed hard into the marble floor, causing a small rivlet of blood to flow from one nostril. She moaned, but stayed down. Her previous experiences told her it was easier and less painful if she didn't get back up. She hadn't even planned on turning her head to the side, but all of her previous thoughts flew out the window when she heard his soft voice. Without a thought, her eyes met his. Her breath caught in her throat. It was him. A flood of emotions crossed her face: shock, love, hope, and finally fear.

The Seeker quickly sheathed his sword. His feet instinctively began running towards his confessor. "Ah ah Seeker. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rahl stepped inside the doorway, coming to a stop by Kahlan's head. The door closed behind him. His smirk grew upon seeing Richard's furious face. "Surprised to see me? This is my palace after all," he gestured with his arms.

Richard's teeth clenched together, "Let her go. I'm the one you want." His hand easily found the hilt once more. One wrong move by Rahl and it would easily slide out of its sheath. His eyes traced over Kahlan's injured body, taking in the bruises, cuts, and scabs covering her. He worked hard to keep his anger under control. Losing it now wouldn't help him save Kahlan; he couldn't afford to be reckless while her life hung in the balance.

Darken chuckled, "You really think all of this was about you? Don't be so conceded. She played her part," his eyes roamed over her body hungrily, his voice taking on a seductive tone, "and she played it well might I add."

At his insinuation, the familiar metallic ring of the Sword of the Truth echoed across the walls. Richard began panting, his chest heaving. "You bastard! If you laid even one finger on her-"

"Oh I can guarantee you I laid more than one finger, more than one hand even." Rahl's eyes danced in the light, fully enjoying watching the Seeker suffer at his words.

A guttural growl resonated deep in Richard's throat. His knuckles turned white from gripping the hilt so tightly. His eyes were drawn back to Kahlan, who was still staring at him in a trance. Staring into her eyes helped to keep him centered. "Kahlan, are you alright?" he asked.

The confessor looked up into the rugged features of the man she loves. His face had been the one thing that had gotten her through it all. But now that he was here, she wasn't sure if she should be grateful or horrified. She couldn't bring herself to respond to his question. Her eyes locked on his, silently conveying to him more than she had intended. Weeks worth of pain were visible, as much as she had tried to hide it. Richard's heart stopped at seeing that look coming from her. She was the strongest person he knew; what could have happened to her to make her appear so vulnerable? More importantly, what had Rahl done to her?

Darken's gaze turned down to the woman at his feet. He swiftly grasped her hair, dragging her to her feet. She gritted her teeth against the pain, "I believe the man asked you a question Kahlan. It might be best to just answer him." Richard took a step forward, his eyes blazing with fury. He took deep breaths to calm himself before doing something rash. Rahl smiled at his bastard child. He shook the confessor, "I said answer him!" She couldn't stop the yelp that came from her mouth.

She opened her eyes slowly, afraid to see the Seeker standing there facing death just for her. She wasn't worth it, she wasn't worth his life. "Richard…" she whispered, her eyes glossing over. "Run," a rogue tear ran down the length of her cheek.

Richard's heart shattered into a million pieces at her words. She sounded so scared, but it wasn't fear for her own life, it was for his. Her latent confession made the pain welling up inside of him even greater. With everything she had been through, she was still only worried about him. He cursed the spirits for letting any harm come to such a special woman. Obviously they were not in his corner any longer. The spirits had abandoned them both. "I can't leave you. I'll never abandon you." He watched as she closed her eyes, letting tears fall freely. Her worst nightmare was coming to life, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Aw how sweet, but that's not what he asked you Kahlan. Now answer the question," Rahl demanded, wrenching her injured wrist behind her back. Her scream pierced through the air, the immense pain brought her to her knees.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Richard pointed the sword at his enemy. It glowed faintly, which didn't go unnoticed by the lord.

Kahlan panted, exhaustion wracking her body. "I'm okay Richard. Don't worry about me," she responded hoarsely. She refused to meet his eyes, dreading to see the disappoint she was sure was there. What else would Richard think at seeing her obediently answering to Lord Rahl? She was disappointed in her own self.

Darken placed his finger under her chin, lifting her face to his own. "Now don't lie to him Kahlan, tell him the truth." Her body stiffened. "Tell him about all the fun we've had." A devious grin crept into his features. He pulled her back up onto her feet, leaning in close to her ear while whispering, "If you try anything at all, I will kill him. Now kiss me." His hot breath moved back around to the front of her face, his lips crashing down hard onto hers. She was taken aback, but was helpless to do anything to stop his advances on her. His hand moved to the small of her back, forcing her body to mold against his own. She shut her eyes tight, willing this moment to be over.

Richard gritted his teeth hard, his fingers clenching around the hilt tightly. He fought against the bile rising in throat. "RAHL!" he screamed, desperate to get the ruler's attention away from Kahlan. His desire to hack the dictator into an unrecognizable mess was becoming almost irresistible. Only one thing stopped him: the fact that he would most likely hurt Kahlan in the process. Rahl was only doing this to see how far he could push the two lovers. He was waiting for Richard to snap and attack him. No, Richard had to think this one through, too much depended on him. Still, the sight of his arch enemy kissing the only person he ever truly loved brought out emotions in him he had never experienced before. Richard could still remember the feel of her soft lips against his own. He would never forget that night in the woods, the night she kissed him back and discovered she returned his feelings.

The older man pulled away suddenly, leaving Kahlan gasping for breath. Her gaze immediately dropped to the ground, ashamed; there was now way she could even look at Richard after what she had just done. She was sure it was killing him on the inside. She couldn't stand the fact that it her who was now causing him pain. She spit on the ground, disgusted with herself. The taste of Rahl's mouth still lingered in her own. She could feel Richard's eyes boring into her. Stray locks of hair fell in front of her face as she turned her head away from him.

Rahl wiped his mouth on the back of his robe's sleeve, "I've had better."

The Seeker's blood was boiling; even after defiling her, Rahl still found a way to insult her. "Enough of your games. You obviously were expecting me, so let's just get this over with."

A smile graced the lord's features, "You have no idea how many times your confessor said those same words to me."

Images of Kahlan begging Rahl to stop while he continued to have his way with her assaulted Richard's mind, shredding his last strand of self-restraint. With a loud growl, he charged. Kahlan looked up in time to see Richard headed straight for them. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but some small part of her deep down inside wished he would end her life. If she was going down, she didn't want to bring Richard with her. At least this way Rahl couldn't use her as leverage in battle. She squinted her eyes shut as the tip of the Sword of Truth drew closer at a rapid speed, awaiting a stab she knew would never come.

Rahl's face grew serious. His free hand rose, fire erupting out of his palm. Richard braced himself against the flames. With the Sword of Truth held firmly out in front, the embers licked at his skin as they split, passing by his body in a V-formation. The D'Haran closed his fist, "You're at a serious disadvantage boy. What's the matter? Can't control your impulses?" Kahlan held her breath until the flames subsided and she could clearly see the Seeker was relatively unharmed.

Sweat dripped off of Richard's eyebrow. His eyes wandered to Kahlan for a moment, glad that she was at least looking at him now. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get the image of her while he was running at them out of his mind. She had braced herself for an impact; had she honestly thought Richard could ever hurt her? He placed himself in her shoes for a moment, instantly regretting his decision. Of course she would think that, who wouldn't be scared of someone pointing a sword at them? He had hoped Rahl would push Kahlan aside in order to draw his sword and fight, therefore removing her from any immediate danger. He cursed himself for forgetting Rahl's wizard heritage . Despite the logic, his heart physically hurt at knowing Kahlan didn't trust him. Maybe her whole ordeal had affected her more than she was letting on. He tried to remember what it was like being torture by Denna and how jumbled his thoughts had become during that time. Had Kahlan felt the touch of an agiel since being taken captive? He shuddered at the idea. There were so many possibilities. He just hoped that her faith in him hadn't been lost forever.

He needed to change tactics. Richard lowered his sword slightly to get a better of Rahl. "We both know you could easily win by using your powers. And we both know if that is how you wanted this to end up, I would be dead by now." Rahl grinned. "You want to prove yourself better than me? Then fight me fair. Draw your sword." The seeker twisted the Sword of Truth around in his hands, to emphasize his point. The metal tip was aimed in Rahl's direction.

The lord laughed, shoving Kahlan to the side. Her body hit one of the desks which prevented her from face planting on the floor again. Rahl slowly drew his own weapon, letting the light glisten off of it for effect. "Then let's begin."

*****

Please review, thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: thank you all for being so patient with me updating. I wish I could update as fast as I used to. This quarter is proving to be very difficult. I have a 16 page research paper due soon; I wish I could just hand in this story lol. as always, I hope you all enjoy this chapter & please review! I look forward to reading your reviews :)

CHAPTER 13

Kahlan watched from the sidelines wide eyed as the two men circled each other, each had their swords drawn and at the ready. Richard was an excellent swordsman, and the magic in the Sword of Truth gave him an edge, but Rahl had been raised with a hilt in his hands. Richard had grown up as a woods guide. Those kinds of skills wouldn't help him against the lord of D'Hara. Her main fear was Rahl's magic. After all of the time she had spent with him and had fought against him, she knew he was anything but honest. He twisted things to make them justified in his own warped mind. He could make a situation seem like it benefited the other person, when in actuality, the only person who gained anything was Rahl himself. Her mind was slowly becoming hazy, making it hard to think. What could Rahl possibly gain out of telling Richard he wouldn't use his powers? Maybe it was so Rahl could catch Richard off guard by using magic? She tried to bring a hand up to her forehead to try to clear the fog that was slowly settling in her, only to realize her hands were still securely bound behind her back. Now was not the time to lose her concentration.

The sound of clashing metal brought her out of her reverie, causing all of her attention to be focused on the men in front of her. They stood only feet apart, matching each other blow for blow. Richard spun, bending low to swipe at Rahl's feet. The lord jumped over it, brining his sword towards Richard's neck. Kahlan held her breath as the Seeker dove back, the tip barely grazing his skin. A thin trickle of blood appeared, as if Richard had only received a paper cut. "Getting a little sloppy Seeker? I expected more from you."

Richard repositioned his feet, getting a better fighting stance. "I've only just begun." Rahl came at him again, attempting to slice through skin but he only cut through the air.

Kahlan winced at every clink of the weapons. Her breathing became deeper and deeper, as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Her vision danced before her eyes. What was going on? Her gaze immediately went to the ground to try to refocus. Her only guess was that she was hyperventilating, but she couldn't seem to slow her breathing back down to normal. Another feeling rose up within her that frightened her to core; she slowly but certainly felt her control over her confessor power slipping from her grasp. She fell up against the desk behind her, leaning on it for support. It groaned loudly as her body weight caused the desk slide into the table beside it.

Richard's ears easily picked up the noise. He chanced a glance over towards the direction of the sound, the direction of Kahlan. His body grew numb as he saw her erratic breathing. Sweat beaded on her forehead. "Kahlan!" He called over to her, hoping to get some kind of answer. Her weight was being supported by the wooden furniture.

A deep hearty laugh filled the room. Rahl smiled, "And now the real fun begins."

Richard's attention was diverted back to his opponent. The tip of his sword was at Rahl's throat, yet the lord continued to smile. "What did you do to her?!" His only response was more laughter. "Answer me!" he screamed.

Rahl looked between the two, as if some inside joke was about to be revealed. "She's beginning to feel the effects of the drug I gave her. Go ahead Seeker, run to her, go see for yourself."

The younger man hesitated, the sword wavering in his hand. He could end Rahl's life this instant if he wanted to, and the spirits knew how badly he wanted to. Though everything inside of him was yelling to behead the man before him, Richard's heart cried in agony. If he killed the D'Haran ruler now, he would never know what the deranged man gave Kahlan or the antidote to it. Hell, he didn't even know if it was deadly or not. When it came to Rahl, one could never be certain of anything. Richard's suspicions rose even greater when considering Rahl's offer; should he run to Kahlan? Rahl may just being saying that to avoid the Sword of Truth butchering him, or it may be a trick of some sort. Either way, could he really ignore his one chance to go to her? He had been denied this opportunity for so long, could he really decline it now? He growled in frustration. Whatever decision he made, he needed answers first, and the only way he was going to get them was by holding his weapon exactly where it was: at Rahl's throat. "What did you give her?!"

The grin never left Rahl's face, even as the sword steadily grew closer to his jugular. "I just gave her a little something to help her relax; she's been so tense lately with everything going on. I assumed this situation would be just as stressful for her. I thought you would appreciate me trying to aide her."

Richard took a step closer to Rahl, anger lacing every word. "You bastard. You've never been concerned with anyone but yourself. That'll never change." He nodded in Kahlan's direction, "Does she looked relaxed to you?! Now tell me, what's the antidote?"

"There is no antidote for enophie. It has to run its course." Upon seeing Richard's perplexed expression, he continued. "You have no idea what enophie is, do you? Being from Westland, I'm sure you don't know much of anything."

"Just answer the question!" The Seeker shouted, shaking his sword at Rahl to emphasize his demand.

"It's made from the moss that only grows in the Shrandrin's cave. It's very difficult to get. I lost over 300 men last week." He sighed, as if he cared about the people he knowingly sent to their deaths. "If I remember correctly, Kahlan got to know some of them really well." Seeing that he had Richard's undivided attention, he proceeded. "Captain Rigel stopped at a D'Haran military camp on the way here. I hear the locals really enjoyed having a confessor around." A new grin broke out on his face.

Richard paused, thinking back to the camp he and Zedd had seen Kahlan and the soldier emerge from. His mind raced with possibilities of what those monsters could have done to her. A small part of him was relieved to know those men were now dead. They had gotten what they deserved. He knew from their travels that death by a Shadrin was not a favored choice. At least he now knew why the soldiers had retreated in the manner they had. Unfortunately it was to, yet again, somehow make life worse for Kahlan. He chose to ignore Rahl's attempts to bait him into losing his temper again. His eyes shifted to Kahlan. She was getting worse. "Is enophie fatal?"

"It's fatal to some." His smirk only intensified with his cryptic words. "You should go to her now Richard, this may be your last chance." Rahl was playing on Richard's fears, and he was winning. Upon seeing Richard's reluctance to move from his position, he added, "I could kill you now if I wanted to. Don't for a second think our current predicament means you have the upper hand."

"I could slice through your throat before you even raise your hand."

The lord's voice took on a dark tone, "Boy, you have no _idea _what I can do." Richard hesitated for only a second longer before taking off towards his confessor. His need to be with her finally won out over everything else. His feet pounded against the floor.

Kahlan's hearing became muffled. A thudding sound grew louder and louder, signaling whatever was making the noise was coming closer. She looked up in time to see Richard sprinting to her. Panic overwhelmed her senses, "STOP!" she screamed. Richard instantly came to a halt, shocked by her words. His first instinct had been to be by her side, he was worried about her, and now she didn't want him near her? Kahlan's bound hands grasped the desk behind her tightly, her knuckles turning white. She stared into Richard's eyes, begging with her own to stay away. Between pants, she tried to explain it to him. "My power…I can't…" she gritted her teeth, trying to hold her magic back, "control…it." Her whole body wanted to collapse on the floor. She fought hard to stay conscious. She squinted her eyes, shaking her head from side to side to help clear the haziness taking over her mind and body. She couldn't let it win. She couldn't let her power escape.

Rahl smirked, "What's the matter Richard? Kahlan needs you." He didn't even try to hide the amusement in his voice.

Richard took a small, hesitant step towards Kahlan. He now knew Rahl's plan. He was hoping Richard would go to the confessor and take her into his arms. In doing so, her now uncontrollable power would be released and Richard would be confessed. Rahl would have both of them under his command. He would most likely force Kahlan to demand Richard to do Rahl's bidding. The Seeker knew in his heart that his confessor would never command Richard to do evil; she couldn't, much the same as he could never ask her to do anything horrific. His heart ached to be with Kahlan, but he knew he couldn't go to her, not now. He couldn't let her down. If he was confessed, Rahl would have Kahlan for all eternity to do only the Spirits know what to. A shudder ran up his spine at the thought.

"Richard…don't." Kahlan whispered a last plea to him. An struggle between his heart and his mind waged on, even though he already knew which one would win. "Can't lose you…" he could barely hear her voice as her own struggle within her own body continued as well.

His eyes glossy with unshed tears at seeing her pain, Richard assured her, "Don't worry, I understand. I promise you I'll get you out of this Kahlan. Just please hold on." He saw a slight nod, confirming she had heard him. He closed his eyes, letting his whole body relax. He took a few deep, calming breaths. His right hand slowly brought his sword out in front of him. Light danced off of the blade. 'Please sword,' he thought, 'I need your help more than ever. Do this for us, but more importantly, do this for Kahlan. I don't care what happens to me as long as she's safe.' He gripped the hilt tightly with both hands, feeling the intricate design being molded into his palms. Rage surged up through the hilt, filling his body, his mind, and his heart. The blade glowed a deep red, as if envisioning Rahl's blood already lathered onto it. Rage and vengeance flowed through his veins, ready to strike down anyone who got in his path. He focused his whole spirit on it, on becoming one with the Sword of Truth. The red slowly dulled back to silver. Richard took one more deep breath before opening his eyes. Kahlan was taken aback at the raw emotion she saw in them. Fire danced menacingly in his eyes. He turned backs towards Rahl, ready to continue their battle. He now fully controlled the deep burning rage he had never before allowed the sword to release. He was no longer fighting using his sword; he was fighting alongside his sword. He wasn't in this alone anymore. He could feel the spirits of past Seekers encouraging him, supporting him. He raised his sword, his deadly companion, into the air. This was it.

*********

**Thank you for reading :D please hit the lil button and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait but here it is! Finally! I finished my 16 page paper which turned in an 18 page paper, oi. Plus 3 other 4 page papers. & I finished finals yesterday, so what better way to celebrate the start of spring break and the return of new Legend of the Seeker episodes than with a new chapter? :D Thank you all for being so patient with me. This chapter is a bit longer to thank you guys for always reading & reviewing. It would have been longer, but I had to stop it somewhere that wasn't too awkward to stop at.

Also, for my other LotS fic, Savior, I know it hasn't been updated in a long time. I want to continue it, but I got ahead of myself in trying to write 3 fics at the same time. I'll try to update it when I can, but I'm not sure when that will be. I just don't want you guys to think I abandoned it; I won't do that.

As always, please enjoy & please review!

CHAPTER 14

Richard took a purposeful step forward, raising his sword. The smile faded from Rahl's face, his voice turning serious, "Well, now it seems things will get interesting…" With gritted teeth, both men charged each other once again. Their weapons met with a loud clang, sparks flying off of each blade. The men leaned in close, feeling the heat radiate off the other's skin with the amount of effort they were exerting. Richard shoved off of the stalemate, doubling back in time to slice through Rahl's robe. The lord watched as fragments of his royal clothing floated gracefully to the ground. He looked up, seeing a smirk on Richard's face. Rahl growled, "You know, little boys shouldn't play with such big toys."

Richard nodded, "I agree. Maybe a pocket knife would be more fitting for you." Rahl stabbed the air where the Seeker had once been standing. Their blades met again and again, neither gaining much ground. The fire in Richard's eyes grew, the blade reflecting red briefly once more. With a loud grunt, Richard swung time and again, putting Rahl on the defensive. He quickly drove his enemy backwards towards the wall. The lord's back pressed flat against the side of the building. He held up his sword to block Richard's would-have-been fatal swing. Rahl slipped out to the side, causing the Sword of Truth to slam into the wall. Fragments went flying in all directions, leaving a huge gash in the building's structure. He quickly turned to the side, deflecting a blow from Rahl.

Kahlan squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sound of clashing metal. She focused her mind on her power, retaining control of it. The drug she was injected with was slowly causing her panic to rise, making it harder and harder to keep her confessor power in check. Her knees shook, threatening to give out from under her. She strengthened her resolve. Richard needed her to hold it together, at least until he could defeat Rahl and fulfill the prophecy. She had to remain strong for him. Frustration and anxiety crept in on her from all sides. Black dots lined her vision, threatening to consume her in a blanket of darkness. If she lost consciousness now, it would all be over. The sheer willpower it took to even stand made her muscles ache. Fatigue was setting in heavily, tempting her to give up, to the take the easy way out and succumb to the peaceful land of dreams. Compared to the torture she was going through now, that option seemed like pure bliss. Silent tears streamed down her face. She couldn't even explain the mental agony she was going through in order to try to control her own body. Her vision became distorted as objects danced in front of her face. A wave of dizziness crashed into her hard. Her stomach churned, the meager contents of it begging to come back up. If only she had been forced to swallow the drug instead of it being injected into her, then she could have thrown it up. There was no way to stop the dose from traveling throughout her veins, infecting her entire body as her erratic heartbeat pumped it faster and faster to the furthest extremities. She couldn't contain the whimper that escape passed her lips.

The desperate cry made its way to Richard's ears, stunning him momentarily. The sound was so full of anguish that it killed him inside. He automatically shifted his eyes to check on Kahlan. Her condition was worsening by the second. He felt helpless, knowing there was no antidote and no way to get near her without the likely possibility of being confessed. He couldn't even comfort her. Rahl used Richard's distracted state to gain the upper hand by kicking the Sword of Truth out of the Seeker's hands. It slid across the marble floor. Before the lord's blade could pierce skin, Richard fell to the ground, rolling to the side and back up onto the balls of his feet. He took off in the direction of his weapon. Rahl chased after him, attempting to prevent his enemy from regaining the sword. The Seeker dove for his sword as Rahl's own weapon caught the back of his right calf. Richard grabbed the hilt, jumping back to his feet. He noticeably favored his left leg when he stood up. Blood flowed steadily down over his boot. It pooled on the floor beneath him. His eyes dared Rahl to try something like that again, hoping for the chance to even the score.

"I expected more from you Seeker. Then again, I guess can't expect much from a Westlander. And a wood cutter's son no less! I could have killed that weak old Cypher in my sleep. The idiot probably wouldn't even know-" Before Rahl could finish his jest, Richard went back on the offensive, refusing to hear anymore about his father who Rahl's soldier, Fane, had murdered for no reason. His blood boiled, encouraging the Sword of Truth to do its worst to the foul beast before him. Loved ones who had been wronged by this man flashed across his mind: Kahlan, Zedd, George Cypher, Chase and his family, his own brother. Millions of others were suffering under this tyrant's reign. The sword glowed once more, fueling his rage and need for victory. Swing after swing connected with Rahl's blade. He could hear previous Seekers in his mind aiding him, telling him when to strike and where. Their advice saved him from gaining a large gash to his abdomen when Rahl spun on his heel, trying to slam his weapon into Richard's waist. The Sword of Truth deflected it, finding an opening to make a move of his own. The red steel made contact in the exact same spot on the Lord of D'Hara that Rahl had originally been aiming for on Richard. Rahl staggered backwards, gripping his side. The Seeker used this opportunity to drive him backwards further.

Rahl stared at his own blood soaking his hand, appalled at such a sight. He placed his hand over his wound, waiting for the tingling sensation to indicate that his magic was healing him. That moment never came. He tried repeatedly but to no avail. Realization dawned on him as he glared at Richard. Unbidden anger crept into his face. Before Richard even had time to process what was going on, his body became paralyzed in mid-stride. Confused, he looked into his enemy's face. Rahl titled his head to the side. With a flick of his wrist, he sent Richard flying across the room as an invisible force slammed into the Seeker's body. Richard propped himself up on his elbows, staring up into the enraged man's face. Rahl held out one hand towards his half-brother menacingly. "I thought you weren't going to use any magic," Richard panted.

"That was before you I realized you would cheat by using magic: the magic of the Sword of Truth. You broke our deal first, not me!" Rahl's voice boomed. He panted; a mix of anger and fatigue. "I believed you to be dead many times before, but each time was lie. But this time…_this_ time I will watch you slowly fade away by my own hand. Your confessor can watch you waste away. But know this Seeker of Truth," Rahl spat out his title with disdain, "after you are long gone, I will be taking your precious Kahlan under me, making her scream my name until her throat is raw. I will make her confess the rebels to become my slaves and do my bidding. She will shrink back at the sight of me. Her face will be a bloody mess after she's done being trained by my Mord-Sith." Richard froze, but not from magic this time. He bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming profanities at the man before him, the vulgar and heartless creation who was threatening the love of his life. There was no way Richard would ever let another agiel touch Kahlan's porcelain skin.

An evil grin spread across Rahl's face. "And know that everything I do to her, every little thing she has to endure is because of you." the Lord of D'Hara turned towards Kahlan. "Do you hear me Mother Confessor?! This man is the cause of your lifetime of servitude to me. I tried to help you, I tried to be nice to you but you only spat in my face!" he screamed, waving his arm around in emphasis. "You won't even be reunited with him in the Underworld, I won't allow it! The Keeper will take his soul and burn it for eternity for all of the lives your beloved Seeker has taken! But not before I watch his flesh boil from my own flames, not before I hear every bone in his feeble body crack!" Rahl twisted his hand in the air. Two audible snaps were followed by a scream from Richard. He gripped his pinky and ring fingers tightly in his other hand, trying desperately to ease the pain. "One by one…"

Kahlan's eyes rolls up in her head, obscuring her vision. Her knees finally gave in, her body crashing to the floor in a sitting position. Her legs splayed at awkward angles. Her shallow breaths began to slow. It was so difficult to function, so overwhelming. The physical agony from fighting an internal war was using up what little energy she had left. A strangled cry reached her ears, muffled in her mind. She knew that voice; Richard. Immediately, she forced her eyes to find him. Blurry objects danced in her vision, twisting and turning. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her sight as much as possible. She did her best to focus on him, but she could feel her body and mind drifting further away from her. Finally she found his form, laying flat on his back. "No…" she whispered. Rahl's taunts floated into her cloudy head pushing her closer and closer to the edge of insanity. Torture. "No…" Her fault. "Richard…" Suffer for eternity. "No…" A loud snapping echoed off the empty walls of her mind; with it, she felt something else snap inside of her. She finally stopped fighting the effects of the drug and gave into it. "NO!!" she screamed. Her head was flung backwards towards the sky, her body convulsing.

Rahl flattened his hand, making Richard's body writhe in pain. He chuckled at the spectacle. His eyes shifted to the Mother Confessor. He recognized what was happening to her. "So it begins." He moved his hand back to his side. Richard's tense body fell limp back onto the ground. He panted in exhaustion. "Look at your Confessor now Seeker!"

Richard turned his head towards Kahlan, his eyes growing wide. "No! Kahlan!" He grunted, pushing himself up off of the floor. She was going into the Con Dar. Her body had been through so much already and with the combined effects of the drug, he didn't know if she could survive expending what energy she had left.

The battered woman screamed towards the sky, a harsh wind blowing through the enclosed room. Her hair whipped in the breeze away from her body. The lights in the room flickered as her scream only intensified. The rope binding her hands broke with ease. Her arms came around in front of her, floating at her sides. Her body seemed to rise up slowly so that Kahlan was standing on her own two feet once more.

Richard could only watch in horror as the love of his life was entering the Blood Rage. And it was all because he was in danger. If she can't recover from this, it's doubtful he will ever be able to either. It will be, in a way, his fault if she dies. He tried to push those thoughts down. Her power seemed to be building at an alarming rate, the drug's affects appeared to be amplifying it. Rahl's booming laugh carried easily on the winds. Richard squinted to see in the darkness, the frigid air stinging his eyes. "Now we'll see what the Mother Confessor is really capable of! You'll never escape from here Seeker!" Rahl shouted over the sound of the indoor storm. "I am unable to be confessed, but you are not so lucky! Your precious Kahlan can't control her power under the effects of the enophie injection I gave her! She'll confess you and I'll have won!"

Richard's attention snapped back to Kahlan. Lightning streaks of power zapped around her form. Both men took two steps backward. The intensity of her power was overwhelming. They could feel a deep aching in their bones from it. "Kahlan!" Richard shouted over the noise. "Kahlan! It's me, Richard! I'm okay! Don't do this!" There was nothing he could do to stop her. Rahl was right; Richard could be confessed at any moment. Kahlan had almost confessed him under the Con Dar before. But he didn't care about that. He didn't care what happened to him as long as she was okay. Putting his head down, he pushed back against the dense power filling the room, taking small steps towards Kahlan. He had to make it to her, he had to hold her and let her know he was really okay. He was the only one who could snap her out of the Blood Rage before it consumed her.

Before Richard made it more than 6 steps, the lights flashed back on and the winds ceased. Richard stumbled a little when the force against him disappeared. He regained his footing, watching. Kahlan slowly lowered her head and arms back down. Her eyes opened, revealing dark red irises. There was no pain, no anger, no sadness, no emotion at all in them.; only a detached determination. It was almost as if she herself had been confessed; she was the shell of the Kahlan Richard knew and loved. Nonetheless, she was still his Kahlan. "Kahlan…" he whispered softly. Her head snapped in his direction, tilting to the side as she studied him, as if she were trying to figure him out. Her eyes squinted slightly.

She didn't have enough time to though. She was brought of her thoughts by the loud sound of clapping. Her head turned just as quickly in the opposite direction of Rahl. He grinned from ear to ear. "Impressive Confessor. Apparently the enophie gave you a power boost." Kahlan continued to stare at the man. "Or more realistically, I think it allowed you to use the full extent of your power. You've always been holding it back. And now with Richard, you're so afraid to hurt him that you restrict your confessor power even more. It is not something to suppress Kahlan, it should be embraced." Rahl received no reaction whatsoever. He would have to use more drastic measures. "Well I can see you don't care if I finish your Seeker off then." Kahlan's fingers flexed, clenching and unclenching into a fist. Rahl smirked, he had her attention now. "I'll make him bow down to me, the same you did. He'll repeat the devotions and be handed back over to my Mord-Sith, back to Denna. She'll take him as her mate and you'll be a distant memory to him, if that." An unnatural growl bubbled up from the Mother Confessor's throat. "She'll keep killing him and bringing back to life. You will never be united, even in the Underworld."

"Kahlan!" Richard yelled to her. "Don't listen to him, he's trying to entice you to use your power!" Her head swiveled between the two men before her. "Please, come back to me. It's okay." Kahlan's determination wavered momentarily at the plea in his voice. "I don't want to lose you."

"Silence boy or I'll cut out your tongue!" The one time Rahl was not trying to make Kahlan use her magic, he succeeded. The single threat directed at Richard was enough to send her over the deep end. Both hands rose up, palms open. She released a blood curdling scream, sending a shock wave of power rippling through the air in all directions. Richard dove behind a desk for protection. Time seemed to stand still. Rahl flew backwards into a stone wall. Objects creaked a moaned against the force being exerted on them. Richard slid a foot backwards in his crouched position.

Rahl stood up, looking expectantly at Richard with a smug smirk on his face.

****

Please review! It's great motivation for me to write more :D Even if it's just to say "I like it." Thanks for reading


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you are still reading the fic and you all seem to still be interested in Savior when I start writing that one again :) I'm also not very good at writing sword fighting scenes, so I'm glad you all thought I did the last chapter justice. I'm always afraid my writing won't live up to the story's potential. So to thank you all for being patient with me and reviewing so much. I want to thank you with this update. I managed to get it done a lot sooner (I know you guys hate my cliffhangers lol) and I think it's the longest chapter I've written yet. I will warn you, there's not as much emotion in this chapter as in the previous ones. This chapter is mostly action. But don't worry, Richard and Kahlan both have A LOT of emotions they need to work through after their ordeal. But will they get the chance to? :O! haha you know I had to add that comment in there ;) Please enjoy and as always, review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update! :D There's your incentive lol.

A few notes: I decided to stick with the book's version of Rahl being Richard's father, not his brother. Cause it makes what Rahl did to Kahlan so much worse and messed up. Ew. And I like the father-son dynamic more than the brothers one. I will go more in depth into this in later chapters. Second note, just a reminder to make sure you all know by now, enophia is the name of the drug Rahl gave to Kahlan. I try to hint at that, but I don't want to keep inserting it into every chapter and it being too repeatitive.

CHAPTER 15

Richard had braced himself for the impact he knew was inevitable as Kahlan's power touched everything in the room. Rahl's gaze landed on the younger man, a smirk making it's way onto his face. Richard's whole demeanor changed, his body relaxed. He turned around to face Kahlan once more, staring at her lovingly. A full smile appeared; this is just what Rahl had been looking for.

Kahlan lowered her arms back down, glaring at Rahl. Her lip turned up in distaste when she realized he wasn't confessed. She squinted at him, an evil knowing smile spread across her features. Before he could figure out what she was so happy about, the chamber doors flew open. They banged hard against the wall, reverberating. The four soldiers and two Mord-Sith guarding the room stalked inside, their weapons drawn. Rahl's eyes grew wide; The D'Harans had their weapons pointed at their lord. One soldier spoke up, "What do you want us to do with him Mistress?"

A deep unfeeling voice emerged from the Confessor, "Kill him. Show no mercy as he has shown us none." The confessed slaves bowed their heads to their mistress before approaching Rahl. Rahl took a step backwards, stunned that his soldiers who had been waiting on the other side of the wall had been affected by the Confessor's magic. He hadn't given Kahlan's full power enough thought, nor did he give much thought to exactly what enophie would do to her and her magic. He automatically drew his arm up to prevent his soldiers from attacking him. He immediately rethought his plan at seeing two Mord-Sith ready to capture his magic. He knew he could endure the pain they would torture him with, but he didn't like the odds, let alone adding a constant pain he would have to fight. One hand held his side, the blood from his wound oozed out from between his fingers. He gathered his sword back into his other hand, facing the point at the traitors before him.

Richard saw his chance. He reached for his sword, sheathing it while he ran to Kahlan. He instantly grabbed her shoulders. "Kahlan, it's me. It's Richard." She stared into his eyes, searching. "It's okay, you did it. It's okay." The Con Dar didn't let up as it usually did. He cursed Rahl under his breath. It had to be the enophie still running through her veins. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes; what if she was lost forever to the Blood Rage because of what that bastard gave her? "Please Kahlan," Richard engulfed her into a strong hug, "Please come back to me. I can't live without you." He held her head against his shoulder.

Somewhere deep in her subconscious, Kahlan could feel Richard's strong arms around her frame. She could feel the warmth radiating from him. She clung to it desperately, trying to pull herself back from edge. She used Richard's love as her lifeline. Her confessor power threatened to consume her. She felt as if she were drowning in it, struggling to take a breath. His voice floated around in her head, beckoning her forward. Part of her felt like giving up, like giving into the nothingness around her. She would never have to feel anything again. But she knew in her heart she could never do that; she could never leave Richard. It would kill them both. She fought her way back, finally breaking through to the surface. She expelled the rage from her body, the blood rage that had such a tight grip around her heart. For the first time in weeks, she felt safe. She had wanted nothing more than to be in Richard's protective embrace and now she finally was. Her tense body relaxed into his. "Richard…" she whispered. She could feel his hand gently caressing her head.

Richard pulled back slightly in order to look into her face. Her blood red irises slowly turned back into the comforting blue orbs the Seeker knew and loved. "That's it Kahlan, I'm right here." She smiled faintly before collasping into his arms, her weight dragging him to the floor with her. "Kahlan?" She didn't answer. "Kahlan? Open your eyes." He moved a brown tangled lock out of her deathly pale face. There was no reaction. He quickly felt for a pulse, relieved there was still one despite how weak it was. He gathered her up into his arms bridal style, wincing when he shifted her using his broken fingers. They had to get out of here while Rahl was still busy. He had already killed two of his soldiers. "I've got you, you're safe now," he whispered into Kahlan's ear, before kissing her forehead. "I won't let them hurt you anymore."

The Seeker could hear Rahl screaming in rage at him as he took off out the door with the lord's prized possession held lovingly against his chest. Richard ignored the pain that shot through his left calf every time he stepped down. The one good thing Denna had taught him was how to withstand pain. Ironic he would use that knowledge against Rahl, the one who had commanded Denna to do her worst to Richard. He wracked his brain, trying to remember which halls and stairs to take. He rounded a corner, running right past a guard who shouted profanities at him. He didn't have time to stop and fight every person who challenged him or they would never escape from here. It already seemed an impossible feat. He was unable to get to his sword while he had Kahlan in his arms. His only option was to run. His feet thudded down the stairs, careful not to trip with the precious cargo he carried. Four soldiers awaited his descent at the bottom. He quickly doubled back, charging at the lone soldier chasing him. The man didn't have time to stop himself. Richard bent over, sending the soldier flying over his back and into the soldiers on the landing below. He ran back up the stairs two at a time. He would have to find another way out. Now he was running blind through the palace. He turned, running down another hall. Richard heard approaching footsteps and Rahl's booming voice echo off the walls. He was coming to reclaim the confessor. Richard subconsciously held her tighter against himself. There was no way he would let them have her again.

A door to his right cracked opened, "Seeker! This way! Hurry!" Richard didn't even think twice before taking up the offer. He dove into the room before the approaching soldiers came into view. He could hear the door close behind him. A male servant held a candle up in the darkness to see by. The men listened to the soldiers run by before letting out a sigh of relief. The servant's eyes settled on Kahlan's still form. "Dear Spirits," he whispered. "Mother Confessor, what did Lord Rahl do to you?" he asked, knowing he would not get an answer. His hand reached out towards the woman, but backed off before actually touching her. As a lowly servant, he would never be allowed to touch the Mother Confessor. He also didn't think it would such a good idea to lay a hand on her while the Seeker was staring him in the face. Besides, a strange man touching her is probably the last thing she would want after her ordeal.

Richard could hear the sad tone in the man's voice. The servant cared for Kahlan's well-being; that was enough for Richard. "Thank you," he told the man.

The servant nodded, "This way sir." Richard followed the candlelight. He could hear the man grunt as he pushed open a heavy door leading to a small spiral staircase. "It's the servants' staircase. It'll lead to the palace's garbage dump outside. The soldiers won't expect you to go this way nor will any servants try to stop you. We all were forced into servitude," he glanced to Kahlan, thinking about how the Mother Confessor had also been forced into servitude by Rahl. "We're on your side Seeker."

"Lead the way," Richard replied.

The servant smiled at having the honor to lead the Seeker and Mother Confessor to safety. "Of course sir. Stay close and watch your step. Our staircase is not well taken care of and therefore has stone pieces missing in the floor." They began the descent, hurrying as fast as they could. It was only a matter of time before the D'Haran soldiers realized where Richard and Kahlan had disappeared to. The sound of each step bounced off the walls, as if ticking down the seconds to Richard and Kahlan's demise. Richard stumble once, putting too much weight onto his hurt leg. He leaned up against the wall for support, cradling the woman in his arms. He inhaled sharply before continuing on. He couldn't afford to waste precious seconds. Their lives depended on it; Kahlan's life depended on him.

The three of them came out in a large kitchen where over one hundred people scurried around preparing the lord's dinner. A young woman ran up to them, speaking directly to the servant. "Corbalt, don't do this. If Rahl catches you, you'll be tortured to death!" she pleaded.

Corbalt gently hugged her, "I have to. If I don't help them, the Seeker and the Mother Confessor will be tortured to death. I can't let that happen. You know I have to do this." She smiled sadly, planting a kiss on the man's cheek before she backed away to let them pass. "Good-bye Bailey, stay safe."

Bailey's eyes lingered on their retreating forms. "May the Spirits be with you all," she whispered.

They exited the back door of the kitchen, sprinting through the pantry and down the plain halls of the servants' quarters. Voices could be heard shouting orders to soldiers. "Down this way!" Richard pushed his body harder; he couldn't lose now. They could see the back doors in sight. Sunlight shown in through the cracks in the doors. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest. Thirty feet before they reached freedom, ten soldiers stepped out of hiding to block their path. "No where to run now Seeker." Richard stepped backwards, prepared to run in the opposite direction until he saw another six guards blocking him. The Seeker growled under his breath, gritting his teeth. He knew he could handle the soldiers, but he was at a serious disadvantage with Kahlan being unconscious. Trying to fight them off while protecting her was going to be difficult at best. He had to try; this was their only way out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Corbalt withdraw a knife he must have grabbed from the kitchen. He smirked to himself. The guy was resourceful. The D'Harans took slow steps forward, enjoying the frustrated look on the Seeker's face. They ached to see it replaced with one of defeat. Images of the torture Kahlan must have gone through flooded his mind. He promised to protect her, and that was exactly what he intended to do. Just as Richard was about to lay Kahlan down the floor so he could defend her, a large stream of fire came shooting out of thin air. The soldiers in front of the door went up in flames. They howled in agony.

A man materialized in the middle of the fray where the fire had appeared. "Zedd!" Richard shouted in shock. He never thought he would be so happy to see his grandfather. "How did you-"

Before he could finish asking his question, Zedd shot more wizard's fire at the remaining soldiers blocking the exit. "Did you really think I believed you when you said you wouldn't follow Kahlan into the palace?! You don't give me enough credit my boy!" With the stench of burning flesh filling the air, Richard could still hear the teasing tone in the wizard's voice. "Now go!" Zedd turned around, creating an invisible wall between him and the soldiers chasing them. The men ran into it, dazed as they bounced off the unseen object. Their hands groped around it, trying to figure out what was going on. Zedd faced his companions once more, pushing Richard forward and out the door. They pushed their bodies to the limit, knowing Rahl would soon be on their heels. The invisible wall was no match for a wizard of Rahl's caliber.

Passing the dump, they quickly slowed to halt in an alley. Roughly fifteen Mord-Sith wandered through the devotion squares, some dragging their pets along behind them. Thinking quickly, Zedd spotted a gas lamp on the side of one of the buildings. His eyes traced it back to a pipe connecting about eight lamps together. It was a risky idea, but he knew he had to take it. He prayed the Mord-Sith would not see his magic nor the source before it could reach its destination or he would fall victim to their power and their agiels. The only good thing that could come out of being captured would be providing a distraction for Richard and Kahlan to escape. Either way, he had to try. He turned to his grandson, "When you see the first explosion, you run. Don't look back, just run. We don't have time to dawdle." He didn't wait for an answer. Zedd raised his hand, fire erupting from his palm once more. The flames struck the pipe, creating a domino effect. The fire quickly spread to each of the eight buildings with gas lamps, causing the gas to explode. Chunks of concrete flew in every direction, acting as shrapnel as it collided into the leather-clad figures. The ones who were unaffected quickly ran towards their fallen comrades, in some instances they had to give the breath of life. A few looked around for the cause of the explosion, but it was too late; the intruders were long gone.

Billowing clouds of smoke provided some cover for Richard and the others as they weaved in and out of buildings. Soldiers raced along the streets to reach the explosion site. The group took off down the hill towards the palace gates. They dodged carts and people as they dashed through the market place. They could hear soldiers finally catching up to them. Hooves crunched against the gravel paths. There was no way they could out run horses. "Zedd!" Richard shouted upon seeing the massive wooden gates shut. "They're not open!"

The wizard glanced around, looking for anything he could use. His eyes wandered up, focusing on some storm clouds to the East. "Leave it to me!" He shouted back. "Just keep going!" None of them slowed down. He concentrated on the thunderheads, building them up until they covered the sky. Darkness spread throughout the palace. He mumbled an incantation under his breath, drawing in the necessary power. They were almost at the gates. More D'Haran soldiers lined the gate, prepared for battle. Zedd screamed the last word of the spell as a large bolt of lightning streaked down from the black sky. It struck the middle of the gate, demolishing it instantly. All that was left were splinters that seemed to rain down from the storm. The force of the strike knocked all of the soldiers out of the way. Richard led the way through the still-burning wreckage that used to be the impenetrable People's Palace gates. "This way!" Zedd took the lead. The others followed suit. Their exhaustion was reaching its peak. The option of stopping to rest seemed like bliss, but the costs of that option were too steep. "There!" The wizard pointed to two horses off in the distance that he had brought with him. Zedd whisked himself up onto the mare. He grabbed Corbalt's hand to help him up. He didn't know who this man was, but if he was running from the D'Harans alongside Richard, he must be a friend. There was no time to question his motives. Richard hoisted himself and Kahlan up onto the stallion. He propped her up in the saddle, lacing one arm tightly around the waist while he gripped the reins in his other hand. Three arrows flew through the air, lodging themselves in nearby trees. Richard kicked his horse's flanks roughly. The horses galloped through the forests at an alarming speed. Zedd worried the animal would run into one of the many trees, but Richard trusted his horse to steer itself. The horse's main priority was to keep itself safe, which would in turn keep his riders safe. The horse's motives didn't matter, only the outcome did. The D'Haran cavalry was hot on their heels.

Zedd seemed to be falling behind. He was still trying to direct his mare. Richard shouted over his shoulder, "Let the horse lead you! She'll follow the stallion. Don't fight with her!" Zedd opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it when another bolt whizzed by his head. He trusted in the Seeker, but more so, he trusted in his grandson. He let the mare lead, soon discovering that she could move faster without the wizard's interference. He held on tightly as she maneuvered the woods.

Richard tightened his hold on Kahlan, squishing her body against his own. His body wanted to give into the fatigue, but his mind and his heart refused. Too much was at stake. Zedd pulled up alongside Richard. They were never going to lose the cavalry like this. "This way, I have an idea!" Richard took control of the reigns again, making the stallion keep up with Zedd. They slowed down a little to let the enemy catch up. Richard bit his lip in anticipation. What was Zedd up to? They worked so hard to put space between themselves and the D'Harans and now they were letting them get closer? He trusted Zedd with his life, but his instincts were screaming at him to move faster. "Left now!" Richard quickly jerked the reigns to left. The forest that had once been visible in front of them shimmered away, revealing a steep drop-off over the side of a cliff. The soldiers at the front barely had enough time to stop. Just when they thought they were safe at the cliff's edge, the cavalry members coming from behind plowed into them, sending them all over into the great abyss. The stallion and mare sped off into the distance, carrying Zedd, Richard, Kahlan and Corbalt to safety.

*****

Author's note: No insane cliffhanger this time, I decided to be nice ;) Please review!! They really brighten my day.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with school again (finals in a week plus essays) and focusing on the Save Our Seeker campaign. Yes folks, it's true. Legend of the Seeker is in danger of cancellation. Very sad, I know. To find out how you can help, please go to Save Our Seeker dot com. Thanks guys :)

Also, I wrote 2 poems for the Dollar Donation Drive for Save our Seeker. I posted them here if you would like to read them. Please enjoy this chapter of Powerless. I'm almost done with school for the summer, so I can focus more on my fics again :D Thank you all for your reviews. I can't believe this story has over 200 reviews, you guys are AMAZING. And thank you for being patient with me with updating. I really wish I could update faster for you guys, I feel bad it takes me so long. Hopefully that won't be a problem soon. Please review!

CHAPTER 16

The horses galloped all through the night and into the next day. They wanted to make sure they were far away from the D'Harans before they stopped. Kahlan's body rested up against Richard's as they rode; he had a tight grip around her waist. Carefully, he slid his hand up to her neck to feel her pulse. His heart dropped into his stomach. He immediately pulled up on the reigns. "Zedd! We have to stop now! I can barely feel her pulse." Zedd pulled his horse up beside Richard's before dismounting. The wizard helped Kahlan down, laying her body gently on the dirt. Richard dismounted, his knee buckling when he put too much weight on his injured calf. He quickly picked himself back up only to stumble again. His vision was narrowing, but he refused to pass out. He had more important things to take care of.

Zedd held out an arm to stop him, "You've lost too much blood, I need to heal your leg before I do anything else." Richard attempted to push his arm out of the way, but he failed. "I mean it Richard!"

Richard gritted his teeth, "And so do I! Kahlan needs to be healed first, I'll be fine."

"No you won't, so stop trying to act like you will! You will be dead long before I ever finish healing Kahlan if you don't let me treat it now. Then what good will you be to her?" Zedd restrained himself, instantly regretting raising his voice when Richard was obviously so distraught over Kahlan's health. The intensity of the situation was getting to all of them. "Just let me heal it enough to stop the blood flow, please. It will only take a minute at most." Richard finally conceded, allowing Zedd to cauterize the wound with his magic. After Zedd removed his hands, a large scar was left along his calf, signifying that the wizard did what he said he would and didn't finish healing the wound.

Richard still felt a little light headed as he knelt down beside his confessor. He pulled her head into his lap, gripping her hand tight in his.

Zedd sat down next to his friends. "Richard, after this I'm going to be weak for a while and Kahlan will need to rest." The Seeker nodded in understanding: he would have to protect them all if an attack came. Zedd placed his hands over Kahlan's body, closing his eyes in concentration.

Richard pushed hair out of Kahlan's face, surprised to find sweat beaded on her forehead despite how cold her body felt. He turned his head to the servant who stood off to the side, looking apprehensive. He wanted to help but didn't know how. "Corbalt is it?" Richard asked. The man nodded. "Could you get a blanket? Kahlan is freezing. And then undo a bedroll for her so we can get her off of the cold ground."

"Right away sir." the man nodded. Corbalt sifted through the groups' belongings, finally coming across a wool blanket. Careful not to get in the wizard's way of healing the Mother Confessor, he draped the fabric over the woman, tucking in the sides to keep in her body heat.

"Thank you." Richard said kindly as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

The man smiled back, obviously not used to being thanked for his service. It was a wonderful feeling to finally be appreciated. "Anything for you, the Mother Confessor, and the Wizard of the First Order, sir." Corbalt bowed deeply.

"You don't need to bow to me Corbalt, you're free now. And please, just call me Richard."

"Of course, Richard." The servant felt very odd calling the Seeker by his first name, but at the same time very honored to have that privilege. "I'll unpack your bed rolls now."

Richard set his attention back on the woman lying in his lap. His thumb absentmindedly caressed the back of her hand. He bent over, whispering in her ear, "Please come back to me my love," before kissing her temple gently. Zedd's body abruptly became tense, his eyes opening. He turned his attention on Richard, his face full of rage. "What is it?" Richard asked, fearful of the answer.

Zedd panted, whether it was from exhaustion or anger was hard to tell. "Richard, did…" he struggled to get the words out. "Did Rahl…"

Zedd didn't need to finish his question. Richard's eyes blazed with a rage and hatred so deep, there was no question about what had happened. "Yes," he answered darkly. Part of Richard wished he could have stayed and sliced Rahl's head off for what he did to Kahlan, for what he made her endure. The idea of Rahl's hands all over Kahlan's body, the image of him being inside of her while she screamed and protested made him want to vomit. He felt the power of his sword in its sheath, aching for Richard to bring it out and do some damage to relieve some of his pent up anger. He quickly suppressed the feeling; he had more important things to worry about.

The wizard closed his eyes at what Richard's answer truly meant. He took a deep breath, staring down at the woman he had come to think of as a granddaughter. Wasn't it enough that Rahl had raped his own daughter? Now Kahlan had to suffer at the hands of him too. His heart ached for her and the memories he knew he could not erase. History was repeating itself. "I'm so sorry child." he whispered to her.

Richard glanced up, his anger replaced by a deep sadness. He looked like a lost child. "Is there…" He swallowed deeply, even though his throat seemed so dry. "Is there… any permanent damage?" he finished in a hushed tone.

Zedd shook his head slowly, "Nothing I can't fix. But Richard, you must know: I may be able to heal her physical injuries, but I can't do anything for her mental ones. She is going to have to deal with that on her own, I'm afraid. She's going to need you, now more than ever."

Richard nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. He had failed her. He may have saved her life, but he failed to protect her. He would give anything to be able to go back to that day in the woods when Kahlan was first kidnapped. He blamed himself for taking his eyes off of her and her captors for that split second. The memory replayed over and over in his head, tormenting him. He shouldn't have let her be taken from him, he should have saved her from their clutches before they reached the palace, he should have rescued her from Rahl long before that vile man had the chance to even lay one finger on the woman he loved.

A tear dripped off of his chin, landing on Kahlan's cheek. It slide down as if it were her own tear, as if she were crying with him.

Zedd appeared to be getting weaker and weaker as the moments dragged on. He finally pulled back after almost an hour. He took deep breaths, pulling out a rag to wipe the sweat off of his face. Richard felt for Kahlan's pulse once more. A small smile came over him; it was strong again. Relief swept through him. He looked back to Zedd, "Thank you Zedd."

The wizard nodded slowly, "Of course my boy. She means a lot to me too." He struggled to stand up. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get some rest." Richard jumped up to help Zedd to his bedroll. Corbalt fetched another blanket for the old man. Zedd turned back to Richard, "Thank you. I know I don't need to tell you this, but stay by Kahlan's side while she sleeps. After all she has been through, she will be confused about her surroundings. We don't want her to panic."

Richard looked over his shoulder at the sleeping beauty. Panic? The thought had never crossed his mind that she may panic in the comfort and safety of her friends. "I won't leave her Zedd," he told him confidently. He added softly under his breath, "Never again…"

Zedd frowned at the sadness in his grandson's voice. He and Kahlan both would never be the same after this. He only hoped one day Richard would stop blaming himself. He knew the younger man, and he knew without a doubt that he was shouldering the responsibility of what had happened to her. He sighed, "Go be with her."

Richard nodded, pulling the blanket up to Zedd's chest. He sauntered back over to Kahlan, gently lifting her up into his arms with the blanket still draped over her. He wanted to keep her there forever, safe in his arms, but he knew it would not be a good idea if she awoke in a panic to find herself entangled in some man's arms. He laid her down on her bedroll. Looking down at the beautiful woman in his lap, his eyes became glossy. He had been on the move for so long with only one goal in mind: to get Kahlan back. Now that Richard had nothing to do but wait, the emotions he had suppressed for so long finally broke through. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over. He cradled her head in the crook of his arm. His fingers grazed over her skin as he replaced a strand of her tangled hair behind her ear. "Kahlan…" He whispered, as if afraid if he spoke too loud, she would break. He glanced over to see Zedd already sound asleep, snoring softly. Corbalt was nowhere to be found; Richard suspected he was looking for food. The man seemed to feel an odd sense of duty to himself and Kahlan. His eyes refocused on the love of his life. Knowing he was alone, he finally allowed the dam to break as is emotions flooded through. "I'm sorry. Dear Spirits, I'm so sorry." Tears fell freely from his face; one landed on her cheek, rolling down her skin as if she was crying with him. "I promised to always protect you. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I failed you." Richard bent down, hugging her to him. His heart felt like it was being crushed under the enormous weight of his own conscious. Feelings of guilt and despair filled him. The weight of the world was on his shoulders, but right now, it was the weight of his own world, his life with Kahlan, that was smothering him. "Please, please come back to me," he begged. The Seeker, will all his strength and skills, felt powerless to help the one person that meant more to him than life itself. His world was falling apart in front of his eyes. "I need you," he choked out, a sob escaping past his lips. Zedd had healed her, but what if something went wrong? What if she never woke up? Would she still be his Kahlan when she opened her eyes? Fear raced through his veins, touching every fiber of his being. His body trembled. Richard's mind raced through all of the possibilities. Without something else to keep him occupied, he couldn't prevent his brain from creating horrifying scenarios of what did happen and what still could happen. "I love you." He caressed the side of her face, unable to stop from reassuring himself that she really was there and this wasn't all just a dream. He needed the tangible proof to believe it. "Just please don't hate me…" His voice was barely audible. The thought alone was enough to kill him. He should have saved her long before Rahl even saw her. No, he shouldn't have let her be abducted in the first place. He couldn't blame her if she wanted nothing more to do with him. He hated himself. "Please, I couldn't bear it if…if…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Richard leaned forward, his lips brushing against her soft skin. He pulled back, unable to imagine his life without Kahlan. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, trying to regain control over his emotions. The setting sun cast an eerie red glow over the lands. Its beauty was lost on Richard as he silently wept.

Thank you for reading! Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: I had planned on posting this way earlier, and I'm sorry for the wait. I had a death in the family and flew cross-country. It's been a lot to handle and I've had little time to use my laptop, let alone motivation to write. My muse left for a while during this period, but decided to come back recently. I wrote a little more than I usually do for this chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please review, and thank you all for remaining loyal readers. Your comments never fail to bring a smile to my face. This is for you all.

CHAPTER 17

Blinding rays of light streamed through the foliage of the forest. Richard squinted before opening his eyes. He looked down at the sleeping beauty on his chest. Realization dawned on him: he had fallen asleep when he was supposed to be protecting his friends, his family. He mumbled a curse under his breath that would even have put Zedd's foul mouth to shame. He scanned his surroundings, eager to atone for his carelessness. Richard was surprised to find Corbalt sitting on a log holding the kitchen knife he had stolen on the way out of the People's Palace. The man was alert, ready to attack if need be. Corbalt jumped slightly as a rabbit ran by, before letting out a sigh of relief. He obviously wasn't used to the role he had volunteered himself for. Richard gave a small smile; this man who barely even knew them had taken watch in order to let him sleep.

Richard's gaze refocused on Kahlan, confusion etched into his features. She was sleeping with her head laying against his chest and a hand tucked under her chin yet he clearly remembered laying her head down in his lap. But how did she…? Hope filled his heart; she must have moved during the night, snuggling in his warmth. For the first time in weeks, a true smile, one that reached his eyes and made them sparkle, graced the Seeker's lips. He carefully draped an arm over her figure, sheltering her from the world. He knew something was wrong the moment he felt her body stiffen.

Kahlan's muscles tensed when a masculine arm wrapped itself around her. Her mind could only focus on one possibility: Rahl. Her eyes popped open, instantly pushing away from the man's body. In her frantic need to escape, she tangled herself in her blanket, tripping. A small whimper escaped from her throat as the man caught her before she fell. No…she was back in Rahl's arms. Her body trembled uncontrollably, prepared for whatever horror he held in store for her today. With one final act of desperation, she stomped hard on Rahl's foot, causing him to release her. She knew she would pay for her defiance later, but at that moment she didn't care about the future, only the present. She dove for a large branch, brandishing it threateningly at Lord Rahl.

Richard quickly let Kahlan go, wincing at his throbbing foot. He held up his arms in a surrendering manner. "Kahlan," he spoke slowly and softly. "It's me, it's Richard. You're safe now. You're among friends." He watched her dilated eyes dart back and forth. He could see the lingering effect of the drug Rahl had given to her. Between her ordeal and the enophie, her mind must be playing tricks on her. Still, he couldn't shake the hurt he felt that his Kahlan had actually cried out when he had held her only moments ago. It was a drastic change from her snuggling against him.

She faltered momentarily. Richard? But how..? When…? One hand gripped her head while the other still held the stick like a sword. Wait…he was at the palace too. Rahl was fighting him. He had come to save her, but she wasn't herself. What had happened? Fragmented memories flashed before her. It was so hard to make sense of everything. She squinted her eyes shut, trying to latch onto something stable in her mind. "Richard?" she whispered. One memory pushed its way to the front, taunting her. She went into the Con Dar. She unleashed her power….she…Richard was there…she… "Dear Spirits!" she wailed in anguish, dropping to her knees. There was no way her power could have missed Richard, not in the manner she had unleashed it. There was no escape for him. He had tried to save her and she had damned him to a life of servitude. In a single second, she had destroyed everything that made him Richard, every part of his soul that she loved and cherished. The prophecy, the one in white will betray the Seeker. Oh Dear Spirits, what had she done?

Richard immediately knelt beside her, cradling her form as she rocked back and forth. "Kahlan? What's wrong? What can I do to help you? Please, tell me." The words pierced her heart like nothing else could; he was awaiting her command. She pushed him aside, dry heaving. She hadn't eaten anything but a piece of bread and who even knew how long ago that was. Richard held her hair back for her, rubbing small circles on her back. She sobbed uncontrollably; she had nothing left anymore. The one person in the world that had kept her going, kept her sane through this entire ordeal, and she had shattered his very existence. In the end, she was her own worst enemy. "Kahlan, it's okay." He hugged her to his chest. After wanting nothing more than to hear his voice, feel his gentle caress, she now could barely stand it. It was a constant reminder of what she had done to him.

Tears glistened in Richard's eyes. It broke his heart to see the love of his life in this condition. She wouldn't even look at him. Did she really hate him? But then why was she letting him hold her? Nothing made sense. Then again, the drugs were still in her system, maybe her own world didn't make sense even to her. "Kahlan…"he tried again, unsure of what to say this time.

"Richard, stop." He abruptly closed his mouth before he could say anything else. "Please…" she whispered. "I can't…I can't deal with this…not now, not ever." Kahlan removed his arms from her shaking frame. She took one last glance at him before running away. Richard bit his tongue, unsure of what to do. He didn't have to think long when her knees gave out from under her and she crumpled to the ground. Her body was still too weak. She punched the ground, yelling in frustration that she couldn't even run away from her problems. She felt like her life was no longer hers to control anymore, no matter what she did. Richard gathered her back up in her arms. "Richard no." She tried to stand again, determined to get away from him, at least for now. "Just, don't follow me."

He knew she needed time, but there was no way he was going to let her out of his sight for even an instant. "I'm sorry but I can't leave you alone right now."

She sighed; the only way the confessed would disobey her was if they thought it was in her best interest. She remembered back when the confessed magic dealer attacked Richard despite her order for him to start a life of his own. "Richard," she tried again, determined to make sure he clearly understood her. She steeled her voice, trying to sound as strong"Do not follow me under any circumstances. Just stay here until I come back for you."

She turned to leave again, surprised when she felt a hand grip her arm. She looked over her shoulder, confusion written all over her face. "I love you, but I can't let you go off by yourself. Kahlan, I know you're hurting inside and I wish there was more I could do, but I can't take the chance of something happening to you again." He paused, "I can't lose you again."

Kahlan pinched her eyes, studying him closely. "Richard, you are not going to stay here if I leave, are you?"

"No." That was it, that was exactly what Kahlan was looking for: a direct and clear defiance of her orders. She grabbed his face in her hands, turning it to the side. She used her fingers to open his eyes wide, looking for any hint of black in the irises but all she saw were the warm brown orbs she loved staring back at her. "Kahlan?" he questioned. He knew her reaction to him would be different than what he was used to, but this was definitely not what he was expecting.

A hand flew to her mouth, stifling a chuckle. "Dear Spirits, thank you!" she cried. For the first time in weeks, joyful tears replaced those of despair that had constantly stained her face. "Richard!" She threw her arms around Richard's neck, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it, and at this point in time, that's exactly what it felt like. She drew back to stare into his eyes once more. A genuine smile, the one she only saved for him, lit her face, reaching up into her sparkling blue eyes. The Seeker couldn't help but smile back. "You're really you?" she whispered, using the back of her hand to caress his cheek.

Eyebrows furrowed, he answered "of course it's me. Kahlan, what's wrong?" He gently took her face in his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

Leaning into his touch, she closed her eyes. "I thought I had lost you." Her voice cracked slightly. She looked up when she felt a vibration in chest to see his lips curve up. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…this entire time I was so worried about losing you and here you are worried about me," Richard said in disbelief, shaking his head. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a rare person Kahlan Amnell?"

Her face mirrored his own, "No, but it's nice to hear. I'm sure you know from experience Richard Cypher." She shifted uncomfortably, her expression becoming serious. "But…how are you still…how did you…" she stuttered, unsure of how to phrase the question gnawing at her. "Con Dar…"

Richard interrupted her nervous rambling, "You thought I was confessed? Is that what this is about?" She nodded slowly. He put a hand under her chin, making her reluctant eyes to meet his own. "I'm still me Kahlan. Look into my eyes.."

The corner of her lip turned up, "I know, but how? The way my power spread, no one should have been able to escape."

"Did you want me to be confessed?"

"What?" Kahlan was caught off guard by Richard's question. She stumbled over her words. "No no! Of course not!" She heard the chuckle rumbling deep in his chest, instantly calming her. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. "That wasn't very nice Richard Cypher," she poked him. "I just don't understand it."

"I'm not sure exactly what happened. I hide behind a desk." Kahlan gave him a funny look. "I know, I know, that doesn't stop your magic. But it seemed like the best option at the time. I had no other choice. I knew you would never forgive yourself if you confessed me." His eyes grew hazy, remembering. "I felt your power hit me. It stung at first, but in a split second, all I could feel was your love for me washing over my body."

Kahlan scrunched up her face, "But how could you feel love? The Con Dar is brought on by anger; it's called the Blood Rage."

Richard shook his head. "It may be composed of rage, but what causes the Con Dar to happen?"

"To exact revenge?"

He nodded patiently, "Yes, but why do you want revenge?"

He saw it click behind her eyes, "Because I want to protect someone I love."

Richard smiled proudly, "Exactly. The Blood Rage is your normal confessor power amplified. Its foundation is still love. Our love for each other is what protected me from your magic.."

Kahlan nodded slowly, her eyelids drooping. "It was my love for you that started the Con Dar, so therefore my power wouldn't affect what it is trying to protect?"

The Seeker bit his lip, deep in thought. "It could be that, or it could be that I already love you so there was nothing for your magic to take."

Kahlan smiled, "I like that answer better."

Richard noticed her leaning more into him, supporting her body weight. "You still need your rest. Go back to sleep and I'll keep watch. I'll have breakfast ready for you when you wake up." He led her back over to her bedroll, helping her to laydown.

After tucking her in, Richard turned to leave. "Richard wait!" He stopped instantly. Kahlan sat up slightly, her eyes cast downward, her fingers fidgeting with a lose thread on her blanket. "Please…stay with me?" He was shocked at how weak she suddenly sounded.

"Of course." He sat down next to her. Kahlan patted the ground beside her for him to lay down. He studied her face before nodding in agreement. He looked over to Corbalt who nodded to Richard. It was a silent agreement that Corbalt would keep watch while Richard comforted his love. He smiled his appreciation. Kahlan turned into Richard's body, curling up as close as she could against him. The heat from his body lulled her back to sleep. Unsure of what to do with his hand, he finally decided to gently lay it over her arm. He sighed in relief when he didn't feel her body tense up again. Richard stared at her, determined to stay awake as long as she slept. Despite Corbalt's attempts to help, he didn't trust anyone besides himself to protect Kahlan.


End file.
